Shattered Blossom
by winged-angel21
Summary: Team 7 left sakura 2 yrs after sasuke left. Now their back after 4 yrs.Sakura's no longer weak and what's this? Her past finally comes back? And Sakura has a brother!and he's ..well, read and find out!Sasusaku and a lot more!a bit of sakura-centric.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Prologue…

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was jumping from tree to tree as the gates of Konoha came into view.

I just came back from an S- ranked mission to kill a rouge ninja. I was already an ANBU and I was allowed to go on solo mission's.

Many feared my name in other nations but Konoha still see me as the sweet Haruno Sakura. I was emotionless only in missions. I also surpassed my master, Tsunade, in medical skills, in strength and in knowledge.

This is what I have become when my teammates left four years ago, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. It left me broken for weeks but it didn't stop me from training harder.

After Sasuke left six years ago and broke my heart, I was finally able to rebuild it but then they left. I didn't know if there was much left to fix.

I sighed, I should forget about them. They are not worthy of my time.

With that I poofed towards the hokage tower for my mission report.

_**Earlier morning…**_

Four figures walked towards the Konoha gates. They stopped in front and looked around the village.

One with blond hair smiled "We're finally back Konoha."

_**To be continued…**_

**Hey guys..this is only the prologue so pls. review??**

**Haha..I'll try to update soon…**

**Tnx!!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Sakura: haha...they will regret leaving me... (Smirks evilly)**

**Winged-angel: heh, you're right. They were idiots to treat you like that. (Starts crying)**

**Sakura: Good thing you're here (starts crying too)**

**Sakura: winged-angel doesn't own Naruto.*sniff**

_**Recap…**_

_**Earlier morning…**_

Four figures walked towards the Konoha gates. They stopped in front and looked around the village.

One with blond hair smiled "We're finally back Konoha."

_End of recap…_

_**In the Hokage's office…**_

"I see that you are finally back." Tsunade said placing both of her elbows on the table then resting her head on her entwined fingers.

She looked at the four figures in front of her.

"Since you became missing-nin's for four years and an S-ranked criminal I wonder what punishments you should receive."

They gulped when they saw that evil look in her eyes.

"I'm just kidding. So Uchiha Sasuke came back willingly?" she asked.

"Hai since he defeated Orochimaru and his brother he went with us without any complains." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade nodded, "Fine, we will tell the elders that you left on a top secret mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and that he came willingly. This way you will have a lighter punishment."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed.

"Hey baa-chan, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly earning a glare from the Hokage.

"She's out on an S-ranked solo mission. She left the other day and it might take her a whole week to finish it." She replied closing her eyes.

It was silent for a few seconds before the whole team 7 exploded, well except for Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEFT ON A SOLO MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"Hokage-sama it's an S-ranked mission!" Kakashi said worried.

"Are you sure ugly can take it?" Sai asked.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Tsunade was now standing yelling at all of them to shut up.

They were about to speak when a swirl of cherry blossoms appeared in front of the Hokage's desk.

When it cleared a young kunoichi appeared in front of them handing a scroll to Tsunade.

"Shishou."

That voice was all too familiar to all of them but it matured in some ways. They stared in shock because now, in front of them, was Haruno Sakura.

* * *

I was jumping from tree to tree as the gates of Konoha came into view.

I just came back from an S- ranked mission to kill a rouge ninja. I was already an ANBU and I was allowed to go on solo missions.

Many feared my name in other nations but Konoha still see me as the sweet Haruno Sakura. I was emotionless only in missions. I also surpassed my master, Tsunade, in medical skills, in strength and in knowledge.

This is what I have become when my teammates left four years ago, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. It left me broken for weeks but it didn't stop me from training harder.

After Sasuke left six years ago and broke my heart, I was finally able to rebuild it but then they left. I didn't know if there was much left to fix.

I sighed, I should forget about them. They are not worthy of my time.

With that I poofed towards the Hokage tower for my mission report.

When I arrived in the Hokage's office I felt familiar chakra's. I recognized it quickly but then I decided to ignore them.

I placed my mission scroll on top of Tsunade's desk.

"Shishou." I greeted.

"Ahh, Sakura back already? I assume the mission was a success?" she looked at me proudly.

I smiled "Of course Shishou."

"You finished it in record time Sakura." She smiled.

"SAKURA CHAAN!" yelled Naruto.

I felt him run towards me and I'm guessing he wants to give me hug.

I stepped to the side to avoid him and he ran straight to the Hokage's desk. He stopped with a loud THUD.

"EHH? WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA CHAN?" Naruto whined.

I tried to avoid their confused gaze and faced Tsunade.

"Shishou, may I go home now?" I asked her politely.

"Yes." She replied while looking at me curiously.

"Sakura-chan don't you want to stay and have a little chat with us?" Naruto asked.

I decided to finally look at him then gave him a cold glare.

He flinched "W-what's the matter Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know Naruto, why don't you ask yourself." I replied coldly. He was speechless.

Kakashi decided to talk to ease the tension in the room.

"So Sakura, why did you take an S-ranked mission alone?" Kakashi asked.

I looked at him pissed. _So they still think I'm weak huh._

"For your information _Sensei_, I'm already an ANBU." I added venom in the sensei part.

All of them looked at me in shock, even Sasuke.

They were now looking at me from head to toe.

I was wearing a red kimono that stopped above mid-thigh and it only has one long sleeve while the other stopped at my shoulders and had a pink arm warmer. I wore a pink obi on my waist and black cycling shorts underneath that stops above my knee. I also have a fishnet shirt underneath and I wore my black leather gloves. I wore knee high ninja boots.

There was a katana strapped to my obi and a kunai pouch on one of my thighs. My hitai-ate was around my neck and my hairstyle was also different.

It was still shoulder length hair but instead of placing my hitai-ate as a head band I placed two black hair pins forming an 'x' on both sides.

They were still looking at me curiously.

I was beyond pissed, "What, you think I'm going to stay in my room crying for you guys to come back?"

"Sakura we're sorry for leavin-" Kakashi tried to explain but I cut him off.

"No, it's alright." I told them emotionlessly.

"We did it for you Ugly." Sai said.

"We didn't bring you along to prote-"

"I don't need your protection. I'm no longer weak." I cut Naruto off.

"I don't need your explanations." I said then poofed off towards my apartment.

"S-sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

Tsunade just shook her head.

"You didn't know how much pain you put her in and how much trouble she encountered when you left."

"What do you mean baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She was ambushed many times by ninjas from different places to interrogate her about your whereabouts. Since you left without telling her anything she was tortured a lot."

They only stood there frozen.

_Sakura… _they thought in unison.

_**To be continued…**_

**Cha! Pls. review!**


	3. Let the Fight Begin 1

**Sakura: Heh, I can finally have revenge!!(Strangling Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke)**

**Winged-angel: Saku-chan please don't hurt them. They need to do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Fine, I'll do it later then.**

**Naru, Kaka, Sai, Sasu: Angel-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

"_S-sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered._

_Tsunade just shook her head._

"_You didn't know how much pain you put her in and how much trouble she encountered when you left."_

"_What do you mean baa-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_She was ambushed many times by ninjas from different places to interrogate her about your whereabouts. Since you left without telling her anything she was tortured a lot."_

_They only stood there frozen._

_Sakura… they thought in unison._

_**End of recap…**_

..xxooooxx..

"She's no longer weak you know." Tsunade told them.

Team 7 was still silent so she continued.

"She's a strong kunoichi and has surpassed me in strength and knowledge. Not only that, but she has also grown a remarkable person." She told them proudly.

"Then why not let us see her improvements." Kakashi finally spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning. I'll tell Sakura about this." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage sama." They bowed then left.

"Heh, they left without my permission." Sigh.

..xxooooxx..

_**Sakura's POV**_

I went in my apartment and saw Yuki-chan sleeping beside my bed. He was a baby wolf when I found him during one of my missions. He was injured and I asked Shishou if I could keep him. He has a fur white as snow and he's been with me for three years.

He's even bigger than Akamaru. I smiled at the thought.

I treat him as one of my best friends and he goes on my missions sometimes. Kiba and I became close because of him.

What made our bond stronger is that I can understand him and hear each other's thoughts. He was definitely unique not only because of that but because he has chakra and strength.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming when he suddenly appeared in front of me. He was good in tracking and he's fast.

_Welcome back Sakura._ Yuki said.

_Thank you. I'm sorry if I woke you up._ I replied.

_It's alright._

He nuzzled my neck then went back beside my bed to sleep.

I took a bath and I wore something similar to my genin clothes.

I climbed on my bed and found a scroll lying there with the Hokage's seal.

It says:

_Sakura,_

_Team 7 wanted to see for themselves how you've grown. Go to the training grounds tomorrow morning. This is it Sakura, you can finally show them that they're wrong for leaving you and calling you weak. Good luck and have enough rest._

_Tsunade_

I smiled, I can finally show them.

With that thought I fell asleep.

_Flashback…_

_A girl with pink hair was running in the woods._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" cried the little girl._

"_Saku honey, please get away from here" said a man's voice._

"_Please be safe sweety." A sweet caring voice of a woman said._

"_Sakura let's go!" yelled a young boy._

"_Take care of your sister." They said in unison._

"_Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you." Said the young boy._

"_SAKURA!!!!" yelled the boy._

"_Nii chan!!!!" yelled the young girl._

_They were separated from each other by ninja's._

"NO!!" I woke up panting.

_Sakura? Are you alright?_ Asked Yuki.

"Yes, I'm fine."

_Did you have that nightmare again?_

I nodded then sighed. I quickly took a shower then ate my breakfast. I wore my ninja clothes, but this time it was a black kimono with pink cherry blossom petals decorating the end of the sleeve and below the silver obi.

_Do you want to come with me today? Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke came back and they wanted to see how strong I've become. _ I asked Yuki.

_Sure, I want to see you beat them. _ Yuki said.

"I'll definitely show them."

We walked out the door then proceeded in the training fields. Yuki and I raced each other to get there.

We ended in a tie but when we arrived no one was there yet.

_It's only 6 AM Sakura._ Yuki reminded me.

"We came too early huh, let's warm up for a bit, what do you say?"

_This would be fun._ Yuki disappeared.

I sensed him coming from my right and quickly dodged his attack by doing a back flip.

We only dodged each other's attack without using any chakra. This continued for about an hour when Tsunade showed up with Team 7.

"Well well well, aren't you fired up already?" Tsunade said.

"Good morning Yuki." She greeted.

Yuki nodded to Tsunade.

"Good morning Shishou." I greeted her and she gave me a smile.

"EH!? WHAT'S THAT!?" Naruto yelled when he saw Yuki.

Yuki growled at Naruto showing his sharp white fangs.

_Eh eh Yuki, calm down. _I told him

_Beat the hell out of him Sakura, and then I'll use him as my chew toy._ He said.

I laughed at that, _You know you're not allowed to do that, but sure, I'll beat him._

"He's Yuki, and he's not any normal wolf Naruto so be careful with your words." I told him.

"O-oh. Sorry 'bout that." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Alright enough chit chat and let's begin with this test." Tsunade said waving her hand as if dismissing the earlier subject.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sai will fight Sakura, I'll watch with Tsunade at the sidelines." Kakashi explained.

"So, who's up first?" Naruto asked.

"You'll fight her all at the same time." Tsunade said.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai looked at her questioningly then to Sakura.

They were surprised to see her smirking looking confident.

"A-are you sure baa-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"What, are you afraid to fight me all at once?" I challenged him.

"OF COURSE NOT! THE NEXT HOKAGE'S NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE. BELIEVE IT!!!" he yelled.

"I can beat ugly without these two." Sai commented.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

All of us prepared our fighting stance and Yuki, Kakashi and Tsunade were watching on the side of the field.

"Alright. Begin!" Tsunade said.

_I'll show you…_

_**To be continued…**_

**Yey!!! Thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!! I got all encouraged and fired up because of that so here it is the next chapter!!!**

**Why don't you guys guess who her brother is??**

**He's cute and strong!!!**

**That's the only clue I'll give you.^^.**

**Pls. review!!! Bye!!**


	4. Let the Fight Begin 2

**Sakura: hey angel-chan, who is my brother anyways??**

**Winged-angel: Hmm, I say he is cute and strong.**

**Pain: it's definitely me.**

**Sasori: Sorry leader-sama, but it's me.**

**Winged-angel: ^^, you'll just have to find out as the story goes.**

**Pain and Sasori: winged-angel doesn't own Naruto.**

**..xxooooxx..**

"_What, are you afraid to fight me all at once?" I challenged him._

"_OF COURSE NOT! THE NEXT HOKAGE'S NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE. BELIEVE IT!!!" he yelled._

"_I can beat ugly without these two." Sai commented._

"_Hn." Sasuke said._

_All of us prepared our fighting stance and Yuki, Kakashi and Tsunade were watching on the side of the field._

"_Alright. Begin!" Tsunade said._

_I'll show you…_

_**End of recap…**_

Sai took out one of his scrolls and started with his famous art jutsu's. Naruto with his shadow clones while Sasuke took out his katana and activated his Sharingan.

_He's serious about this._ I smirked.

I stood there waiting. As always Naruto's the first to attack, all of his shadow clones surrounded me. When they were about to jump and throw some kunai's at me I punched the ground with chakra filled fist.

The earth shook then started to crack causing some huge rocks to fall on all of the clones. They stood there with eyes open wide.

I smirked at their reactions. They immediately snapped out of it and attacked. It continued for a while, me in defensive and them attacking continuously.

An ink snake made its way quickly towards me and slithered to get a hold of my arms and legs. Sasuke took this opportunity to attack with his chidori blade but when it sliced through me I turned into a log.

"When did she-?" I heard Sai mutter.

I appeared behind him and he tensed immediately.

"When the snake was about to trap me." I answered him then kicked him at the back.

I felt some of his ribs crack and he flew across the field.

_Sai is out of the game already? Sigh._ I thought to myself.

I heard some crackling noise and saw Sasuke with one of his arms pointed to ground using chidori and Naruto with his shadow clone using the Rasengan.

They ran towards me and it brought back memories.

_Flashback…_

_We were at the hospital roof…_

"_Please stop!!" I ran towards them_

_Sasuke with his chidori and Naruto with his Rasengan was about to hit each other._

I snapped out of it and when they were a feet close I jumped out of the way.

"SASUKE! NARUTO STOP!!" Kakashi yelled.

I noticed their eyes widen in shock. That's when it hit me.

They won't be able to stop because of their close distance.

I quickly flipped in the air so that my head was towards the ground. I held on to Naruto and Sasuke's arm and threw them in different directions just like what Kakashi did back then.

I heard loud explosions from my sides and finally noticed that my head was about to hit the ground. Because of my flip in midair and my plan to stop Sasuke and Naruto it increased my speed and impact towards the earth.

I didn't have enough time to avoid hitting my head so I did the only thing I could, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

Another explosion erupted in the field. I was lying on the ground and my head hurts like HELL.

I pushed myself off the ground slowly, trying to regain my balance. I was on my hands and knees when some red liquid dropped on the ground. I stared at it for a moment before touching my forehead.

My hand was filled with blood and I'm guessing my skull has a '_little_' crack.

Good thing the field was covered with dust from all the explosions. I quickly got my ANBU mask to cover my wound.

_They will stop this if they saw my wound. It will take too much of my chakra if I heal this now._ I sighed.

I regained my balance and my eyesight returned to normal except for my throbbing head.

When the smoke cleared I saw Naruto and Sasuke panting they have little scratches and the ends of their clothes were burned.

I heard someone sigh at the sidelines, "That was a close call." I heard Kakashi mumble.

"Good thing nothing happened, thanks to Sakura." Tsunade agreed.

I stood there watching them then decided to finish this quickly.

Sasuke was at my side in a flash and aimed a punch to my face. He was able to land a hit on my ANBU mask. I back flipped three times ignoring the pain on my head when I did the sudden movements.

The ground cracked open on the place where I did my back flip then continued towards Sasuke. He jumped out of the way and I appeared behind him. With the use of his Sharingan he predicted the punch I threw and blocked it with his palm.

I smirked then I turned to thousands of cherry blossoms. It exploded and sent him flying towards a tree.

"Teme!!" Naruto yelled.

I appeared in front of him catching him off guard I punched him on the stomach and sent him towards the tree next to Sasuke.

We were all panting and they were out of chakra.

I stood there shaking and heard a crack. My ANBU mask shattered into pieces.

I heard gasps and all of their eyes were on me.

I was confused and asked them what's wrong, "Is there something wrong?"

_Sakura, your face is decorated with blood._ Yuki explained

_Oh, I forgot._

I sat on the ground to catch my breath ignoring their questioning eyes.

"When did you get that Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

I just shrugged then placed my glowing green palm on my head.

"_Sakura._" I heard Tsunade's firm voice.

I sighed, their annoying.

"I got it when I tried to make Naruto and Sasuke's attack to go on different direction. It made my speed and impact towards the ground increase."

"So that's why you were wearing your mask." Naruto said but then added, "Why were you wearing the mask??"

This boy just keeps on amusing me.

"You fought us while you're injured." Sasuke said more in a fact than in a question.

I was finished healing it then stood up but lost my balance.

Yuki appeared in front of me to help me stand.

_Thank you Yuki._

_Just be careful next time Sakura. _He replied.

"Thanks for the exercise, I'm going home." I said.

It was already 2 in the afternoon and we began 7:30 this morning.

"I'M HUNGRY!!! LET'S GO GET RAMEN!" the loud mouthed blonde complained.

Tsunade healed their injuries so their back to normal.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"What do you say Sakura-chan?" he asked me.

They were all looking at me waiting for my answer.

"I'll change first." I said looking at my dirty and bloody kimono.

"YEY! SEE YOU AT ICHIRAKU'S SAKURA-CHAN!!" he took off dragging Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi with him.

"Well done Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you Shishou." I bowed then me and Yuki poofed off towards our apartment.

..xxooooxx..

I took a bath and washed my bloody hair and skin. After getting myself cleaned I wore my red kimono, it looks the same as the one I wore during my last mission.

Except that I didn't bring my weapons and my leather gloves.

My hair has the same black pins forming an 'x'.

"Yuki, let's go eat ramen." I called him.

_**To be continued…**_

**PLS. REVIEW!!!**

**Sakura: I really kicked their *SS.**

**Winged-angel: you sure did!!**

**Sasuke: that was a lucky shot.**

**Sakura: You're starting to sound like Naruto.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Pls. review to make these annoying people stop.**


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Sakura: hmm…Looks like team 7 is back together…**

**Winged-angel: you bet..!**

**Sakura: So are you going to tell me who my cute brother is??**

**Winged-angel: I don't know… (Evil smile)**

**Sakura: Aww...Yuki!! Angel chan's being mean!!**

***Starts fighting with winged angel**

**Yuki: **_**sigh. **_**Winged-angel doesn't own Naruto.**

**..xxooooxx..**

_I took a bath and washed my bloody hair and skin. After getting myself cleaned I wore my red kimono, it looks the same as the one I wore during my last mission._

_Except that I didn't bring my weapons and my leather gloves._

_My hair has the same black pins forming an 'x'._

"_Yuki, let's go eat ramen." I called him._

_**End of recap. . .**_

Yuki came out with an appearance of a person.

"Eh? You look good, you perfected your transformation jutsu huh?" I asked him.

_Yah, do I look weird? _He asked

_No, you're pretty cute. _I replied.

He was taller than me because I only reach up to his chin. He has a spiky white hair like Kakashi's and his eyes were sparkling sky blue. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Nice." I looked at him from head to toe.

_Stop staring, you're making me feel uncomfortable._ He looked at me annoyed.

I chuckled then transported us to Ichiraku's.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were already there when we arrived.

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked them.

"He was called by the Hokage." Sai told me.

I nodded. "Who's he Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I felt Yuki glare at Naruto, "He's Yuki."

"O-oh." He gulped.

"What's this? Dickless is scared of a wolf?" Sai commented.

Yuki and I sat down with him to my right and Sasuke to my left who was next to Naruto who's next to Sai. We gave our orders to Ayame.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Naruto yelled.

I sighed, this never gets old.

"Dope." Sasuke muttered but Naruto heard him.

"WHAT'S THAT TEME??"

"Here are your orders." Ayame placed our orders and started to eat.

"So Sakura-chan, how've you been doing?" Naruto asked while slurping his ramen.

"Fine." I replied without any emotions.

_So Yuki, how's your beef ramen?? _ I looked at him eating his ramen.

_It's delicious!!!!!!!!!_ He said.

Great, we have another ramen lover.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled sheepishly.

When we were all done, we paid for our meal then went outside.

"AHH!!I MISSED RAMEN!" Naruto said loudly.

Then we noticed a group of people running towards us. I tensed, _Oh please not them…_

"Sasuke are those your fan girls?" Naruto asked because we can't clearly see them.

_I hope they're Sasuke's fan girls… please be Sasuke's fan girls._ I chanted in my head.

I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes glare at them murderously.

"Let's hope not." He replied icily.

Then I heard it and all my hopes went down.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAANN!!!!" They yelled and I took a step back.

All of the boys of team 7 looked at me with curious eyes.

I gulped and noticed some shinobi's in the group. _Oh shit. I don't have enough chakra to teleport because of the fight and the healing I did this morning._

"RUN!" I told them.

I quickly turned around and saw Yuki in his wolf form.

_Hop on. Quick! _ He commanded.

I beamed at him then hopped on his back.

_Thank you YUKI!!!!_ I said gratefully.

_Well it's the only thing I could do to thank you for the delicious ramen._

I chuckled at him. We hopped on from roof to roof to escape my 'fan boys'.

After an hour of running and hiding we stopped on a field.

We were panting, actually, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Yuki were panting.

"SO … SAKURA-CHAN … WHEN … DID YOU … HAVE … FAN BOYS?" Naruto said between breaths.

"I don't know actually." I said putting a finger on my chin.

"I can't believe ugly actually has some fans." Sai said.

I looked at him with a deadly glare then cracked my knuckles.

"What … did … you say?" I asked him with venom leaking in my voice.

"I said I can't believe that someo-" Sai was interrupted by Naruto placing his hand on Sai's mouth.

"I-ignore him Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

_Yuki, you okay?_ I checked on him. He was lying on the ground panting.

_Ah, that was a great workout. _He said.

I lay beside him on his soft white fur. I looked up and it was already dark.

"I had fun today." I murmured.

"Me too." Naruto said lying on the grass in front of me.

"Can I join you?" Sai asked.

_Polite as always._ I thought.

"Sure." I muttered.

Sai sat beside Naruto while Sasuke lay on his other side.

"I really missed you guys." I said while looking at the stars a tear fell down my cheeks.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek to wipe the tear away. I saw Naruto smiling at me sadly.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan." He said.

I saw Sasuke by his side and for a second I thought I saw an emotion in his eyes but dismissed it.

"Sorry Sakura." Sai said.

I smiled at them, "It's alright."

This time they laid beside me and watched the stars.

_Just like old times…_

_**To be continued…**_

**Winged-angel: *pant* Sakura, you didn't have to push me off the cliff.**

**Sakura: *pant* well you didn't have to tie me to a tree.**

**Winged-angel: I did that because you were clawing at me like a cat!!!**

***starts another fight**

**Naruto: Go Saku-**

_**Winged-angel glares…**_

**Naruto: I mean Go angel-chan!!!!**

_**Sakura glares…**_

**Naruto: *screams Teme help me!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Yuki: *sigh. PLS. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. What a Coincidence

**Winged-angel: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sakura: Eh??? No energy??**

**Winged-angel: Hn.**

**Sakura: She talks like Sasuke!!!**

**Sasuke: *Smiles. Go angel-chan!**

**Naruto: Ahhh!!! TEME SMILED!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!**

***Naruto and Sakura ran towards the cliff.**

**Sasuke: Nice Sasuke, Our plan worked. *removes mask (reveals winged-angel)**

**Winged-angel: Ah *also removes mask revealing Sasuke.**

**..xxooooxx..**

"_I really missed you guys." I said while looking at the stars a tear fell down my cheeks._

_I felt a warm hand touch my cheek to wipe the tear away. I saw Naruto smiling at me sadly._

"_We're sorry Sakura-chan." He said._

_I saw Sasuke by his side and for a second I thought I saw an emotion in his eyes but dismissed it._

"_Sorry Sakura." Sai said._

_I smiled at them, "It's alright."_

_This time they lay beside me and watched the stars._

_Just like old times…_

_**End of recap…**_

**Eh?? You're getting soft again Saku-chan. **My inner said.

_Inner!? Why are you here?_

**Well I'm here to remind you what they did. Do you still remember??**

_Yah, of course!! How can I forget?_

I sighed. _She's right._

"I better go." I said as I stood up.

"Me too it's getting late." Naruto yawned.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" They left waving goodbye.

"Yuki, let's go home." I called him.

_**Next Morning…**_

_.knock._

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. _Who could be up this early!?_

I stood up from my bed and arranged my hair. I opened the door to reveal an ANBU.

"Good morning Sakura-san, the Hokage wants to see you." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I shut door and took a quick shower.

When I was done I went outside my apartment to be greeted by non-other than . . . my fan boys.

I sweat dropped.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!!" They said in unison.

With that I was on the run. As I was trying to escape I bumped into someone and was about to hit the ground when he caught my arm.

"T-thank you." I looked up to see the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara.

When I was back on my feet I heard a lot of running and screaming.

"KYAA!!! GAARA-KUUUUN!!" yelled some fan girls.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANN!!" yelled my fan boys.

Both of us gulped then started to run again. We hid in the forest to catch our breath.

"So, what are you doing here Gaara?" I asked when my breathing was back to normal.

"To attend some meetings with the Hokage and to have a short vacation." He replied.

I nodded then teleported us to the Hokage's office.

"Shishou." I greeted her.

"What took you so long!!!!" She turned her chair and saw the Kazekage.

"Gaara." She greeted.

"So what took you guys?" She asked more calmly.

"Fan boys." I replied

"Fan girls." Gaara said.

Tsunade placed her hand on her forehead then sighed.

"So Shishou, why did you call me here?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's about your mission."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Your mission is to escort Gaara and keep him company. Since he has a lot of fan girls he will be staying with you. Is that alright with you Gaara?" She asked.

He simply nodded.

"Well then, you're dismissed."

We bowed then left.

We arrived in my apartment and I showed him his room.

"So how long will you be staying in Konoha?" I asked.

"Three weeks maybe." He replied.

Yuki finally woke up and approached me then noticed Gaara who was looking at him curiously.

_Who is he Sakura?_ He asked

_He's the Kazekage of Suna._ I replied.

_Oh well then nice meeting you Kazekage-sama._ Yuki bowed to Gaara.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied.

I looked at him surprised. "You can hear him?"

He nodded.

Yuki was also staring at him curiously.

_My name is Yuki._

"Nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Gaara." He replied.

"Can you try talking to him with your mind?" I asked him.

_Uh- hi??_

Yuki and I heard him.

_I can hear you!!! _ We both said in unison.

We looked at each other confused.

"Well that was weird." I said.

We stood there looking at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, stop the staring contest. Do you guys want to go eat?? Its pass lunch time already." I broke the silence.

_Ramen!! Ramen!! _Yuki asked hopefully.

I sighed, "Is it fine with you Gaara?"

"Ah." He replied.

Yuki used his transformation jutsu again and went towards Ichiraku's.

We were greeted by a loud mouthed blonde eating at the ramen shop as always.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, YUKI!!!LET'S EAT RAMEN." He shouted, I noticed that Sasuke and Sai were also there.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sai." I greeted them.

"WAIT!? GAARA IS THAT YOU!!??" he stood up realizing who was there.

"Nice to see you Naruto." Gaara greeted.

We sat with Naruto and waited for our orders.

"So Gaara, how've you been doing?" He asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"Disgusting." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?"

I stayed silent all the while remembering Inner's warning.

"Anyways, what brings you here in Konoha Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I have a couple of meetings with the Hokage and a short vacation."

"Meetings with baa-chan?"

"Naruto, he's the Kazekage of Suna." I said monotonously.

He was silent for a few seconds until it hit him.

"KAZEKAGE!!!??" he yelled.

Since they were gone for a long time, they didn't know that Gaara was the new Kazekage of Suna.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke and Sai were paying much attention to this conversation. Naruto looked a little bit sad but then exploded.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!! This makes me want to train harder. I'm going to be the next Hokage of Konoha. I won't let Gaara be the only one to achieve his dreams. BELIEVE IT!!!" He said with confidence in his blue eyes.

"How long will you be here Kazekage-sama?" Sai asked politely.

"Three weeks."

"Where are you staying Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"With Sakura." He replied shortly.

All of their eyes widened.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered glaring at Gaara.

"WHAT!?" the blonde haired shouted.

"Keep it down, Shishou gave it as a mission to accompany him." I told him because some customers were getting annoyed with all the shouting.

They talked about things that happened while they were gone while eating. I didn't pay much attention to it because I'm too confused with what to do.

When we were done, we said good bye to Naruto, Sasuke and Sai who was still with Naruto eating his 20th ramen.

I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot.

Then the fan boys and fan girls appeared out of nowhere.

_They're annoying me. _I said.

_Me too. _ Gaara said.

This time we both sighed in unison.

I looked at Gaara's fan girls and gave them a deadly glare. They froze on their spots then backed away slowly.

"Sorry Sakura-san." They muttered then ran away.

Gaara looked at my fan boys and they just disappeared quickly.

_You could have done that sooner._ Yuki commented.

I just shook my head. _This will be a pretty interesting week._

_**To be continued…**_

**Winged-angel: what do you think happened to Naruto and Sakura?**

**Sasuke: Don't worry, I'm sure they're alive and pretty soon annoy the hell out of me.**

**Naruto and Sakura arrive with many bandages.**

**Naruto: Sasuke, he says menacingly.**

**Sakura: angel-chan *voice dripping with venom.**

**Sasuke and winged-angel gulped.**

**Winged-angel: we better run *says to Sasuke quietly.**

**Sasuke: *nods. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

***runs for their lives.**


	7. A Little Prank

**Winged-angel: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sakura: Who's my brother angel-chan?**

**Winged-angel: I don't really know.*smirks**

**Yuki: angel-chan, how can Kazekage-sama connect with us??**

**Winged-angel: well you have to read and find out.**

**Winged-angel: Oh, and thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!!!!**

**..xxooooxx..**

_I looked at Gaara's fan girls and gave them a deadly glare. They froze on their spots then backed away slowly._

"_Sorry Sakura-san." They muttered then ran away._

_Gaara looked at my fan boys and they just disappeared quickly._

_You could have done that sooner. Yuki commented._

_I just shook my head. This will be a pretty interesting week._

_**End of recap…**_

I sighed; I was cleaning my apartment today. Gaara also offered help and I accepted. It's already been three days and I found that I have a lot in common with Gaara; I also enjoy his company because somehow I feel safe.

Yuki was in his human form to help me out too cause my apartment is pretty big.

It has two guest rooms including a bathroom in each one, then a living room and a kitchen. I was living on my own since my grandmother died when I was 8. I didn't know a lot about my parents since they disappeared when I was 4 and the weird thing was I don't remember anything before that.

I was cleaning my room first to get things done. I lifted my soft pink carpet and placed it outside the balcony to remove the dirt. I returned to my room and stepped on an uneven wood making me fall.

"Ow." I rubbed my butt.

I looked and found that it has a small circular metal ring attached to it. _It looks like a hidden storage…_

I opened it because of my curiosity. It has a lot of things inside, a stuffed panda, a treasure chest and a letter.

I took the letter and opened it, it read:

_My dear Sakura,_

_You reading this means that I have passed away. I'm sorry for leaving you but we can't avoid this and it is not yet the right time for you to know about your past and your parents. We must hide your true identity for your safety. Please take care of yourself and remember that I love you._

"_You're a strong, beautiful young lady Sakura. Have confidence in yourself and you will discover things you can do. Be brave my cherry blossom."_

_Love,_

_Your Grandmother._

Tears started to form in my eyes. _Grandma. . . I miss you._

..xxooooxx..

_**At Ichiraku's**_. . .

Naruto was already at his fifth bowl of ramen while Sasuke was eating his first.

Sai wasn't with them today because he said he needs to read some books.

"Ne Teme, are you angry with Gaara?" he asked finishing his ramen.

"Hn. Dope, why would I?"

"Well, you were looking at him with those deadly eyes of yours when he came with Sakura-chan."

"I'm not angry at him." Sasuke replied.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke mischievously.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're jealous aren't you?" he grinned.

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"Well because he's spending time with Sakura-chan and they seem pretty close." He grinned even bigger.

"Hn, dope."

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!?" he yelled attracting some attention once again.

..xxooooxx..

Tears started to form in my eyes. _Grandma. . . I miss you._

I heard some footsteps and found Gaara and Yuki at my door looking at me worriedly.

"We heard something fall." Gaara replied.

_Or rather someone._ Yuki corrected.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Gaara asked when he saw my red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

I nodded in response.

Yuki extended his hand to help me stand up. I tried to put on my fake smile.

"Well, why don't we rest for a bit? I really appreciate with you helping me. Thanks a lot." I smiled even wider.

"It was nothing." Gaara smirked.

_It was all for ramen ._Yuki smiled.

"Oh, I forgot! I have to buy ourselves some food. Would you like to come?" I asked them.

Gaara simply nodded.

_Nah, I'm going to take a nap for a while._ Yuki transformed back to his wolf form and headed towards our room.

_Okay, bye Yuki!_

"Let's go." I opened the door gesturing for Gaara to follow.

We were walking the streets of Konoha receiving some greetings for the Kazekage and me. We finished our shopping for food so I asked if he wants to take a detour.

"Is it alright for you to go to the park for a while?" I looked at him.

"Ah." He said.

When we arrived there were no children playing because it was already late afternoon. I sat on one of the swings and patted the other one next to me for Gaara to sit in.

I looked at the setting sun.

"You know what, I feel really safe when I'm with you." I was surprised when it came out of my mouth.

I glanced at Gaara and he was also looking at the sun.

I was even more surprised with his response.

"I feel the urge to be by your side." He said.

I felt my face flush for a bit. I smiled at him.

He turned to look at me and I noticed his eyes soften.

I knew that we weren't feeling any romance towards each other and was glad with that fact.

"Shall we go back?" I asked as I stood up.

He did the same and we headed towards my apartment.

When I opened the door I was greeted by Yuki's annoyed face.

_What took you so long!? I was sOOo hungry!_ He yelled.

_Well um- we took a little detour and lost track of time._ I reasoned with him.

He growled. _Oh hush! Fine, I'm going to cook now._ I said heading towards the kitchen.

Yuki and Gaara sat on the couch waiting for dinner.

_Ugh! Boys are so- ugh!_ I complained directing my thought towards them and forgetting that they will hear it.

_Do you want any help?_ I heard Gaara ask.

_No thank you Kazekage-sama._ I replied sweetly with sarcasm.

_Ignore her Gaara._ Yuki said.

I was beyond annoyed.

_Oh, so that's the way you want to play huh._ I thought to myself smirking evilly.

I prepared their food quickly and when I was done I called them to eat.

"Alright, it's done!"

_Finally!!! What took you so long?_ Yuki complained transforming back to a human. He always does that when eating he says it was easier.

My eyebrow twitched and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, I wanted it to taste good."

I saw Gaara looking at me curiously. It seems that he noticed my evil intention.

They sat on the table and I placed Yuki's food. Gaara was looking at Yuki's food.

It has a violet soup with octopus tentacles and it had some bubbles like it was a poison. Or maybe it is a poison.I smirked.

Gaara and Yuki paled then thought at the same time, _it's toxic. . ._

Yuki looked at it closer then suddenly a bubble exploded on his face.

When he lifted his head, it was filled with violet soup and a tentacle on his head.

I tried to stop myself from laughing._ Tried._ But soon laughed.

"You… should've… seen your face!" I said between laughter.

Gaara was smiling too because Yuki was frozen on his spot.

Yuki looked at me with a deadly glare but I was already out of the kitchen. He growled.

_Get back here!_ He yelled.

_Ahahahaha. Yuki, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!_

He pounced on me and we were on the ground.

_You know the worse punishment right? _ He asked evilly.

I gulped. Then exploded into laughter when he started tickling me.

"Wahahaha!!! St-top, G-Ga-ara, ahahah… ma-make… hi-him…ahahaha…s-s-st-stop!!!" I tried to say.

He was looking at us with a smile and he seems to be enjoying the show.

_Hahaha. Feel the pain!_ Yuki said in an evil tone.

I was having a hard time breathing when Gaara interrupted.

"Thanks Gaara." I said breathlessly with tears in my eyes.

We went back to the kitchen and I placed their 'true' dinner.

I clutched my stomach because of all the laughing.

"That was a wonderful meal. Thank you Sakura." Gaara said when he finished his meal.

_Thanks for the meal. I did enjoy the first one though._ Yuki said.

I cleaned the dishes, took a shower then went to bed.

I sighed. It was already 12 and I still can't sleep. I decided to go on the roof to watch the stars.

I found Gaara there.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi, can't sleep?" he asked.

I nodded, "How about you?"

"I don't sleep."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why?"

He didn't respond and I understood immediately when I saw the look in his eyes. He was sad and scared at the same time.

"Oh, uh sorry." I said.

I lay beside him and gazed at the stars.

It was so beautiful, it makes me calm. I soon felt my eyes become heavy and soon enough I was asleep.

_**To be continued. . .**_

**Naruto: Sakura-chan that trick was so hilarious!!**

**Sasuke: For once I agree with the dope.**

**Sakura: *giggles. I wish you were there.**

**Naruto: Yah me too!!! I wanted to see that wolf's reaction.**

**Yuki: *growls**

**Naruto: ***_**runs for his life**_

**Sasuke: Dope.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!^^, JA.**


	8. What a Pain

**Winged-angel: Thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!!**

**Naruto: Yep! You know what? Angel-chan keeps on updating everyday because of it.**

**Sakura: Yup! Your reviews make angel-chan happy!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Winged-angel: I definitely do not own Naruto!**

**..xxooooxx..**

"_Hey." I greeted._

"_Hi, can't sleep?" he asked._

_I nodded, "How about you?"_

"_I don't sleep."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

_He didn't respond and I understood immediately when I saw the look in his eyes. He was sad and scared at the same time._

"_Oh, uh sorry." I said._

_I lay beside him and gazed at the stars._

_It was so beautiful, it makes me calm. I soon felt my eyes become heavy and soon enough I was asleep._

_**End of recap…**_

I woke up on my bed and groaned when the sun shine hit my face.

_Wait a second. On my bed?! I don't remember going to bed._ I immediately got up and went to the bathroom to get myself ready.

After taking a shower I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. I cooked eggs and bacons and placed it on a plate.

I sat on the table and got myself some eggs and bacons. Gaara arrived in the kitchen with Yuki.

_This doesn't have any tricks on them right?_ Yuki asked eyeing the food.

I shook my head and motioned for them to sit down.

While eating I asked Gaara if he was the one to place me on my bed.

"Did you place me to bed last night?"

"Ah. You were fast asleep so I thought better than to wake you up to bring you to your room." He replied.

I felt a little blush come up to my cheeks, "T-thank you."

_Did I just stutter??? _I thought.

When we were finished I took their plates to wash them on the sink.

"Can I help?" I was surprised to hear Gaara's voice.

I turned around to face him and smiled, "Sure."

We were cleaning the plates quietly when the plate slipped from my hand and land on the sink full of soap. The water splashed on both of our faces.

I blinked and looked at Gaara. His hair has some bubbles and he looks surprised.

I laughed and he looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, I just found it funny." I said while giggling.

He smiled a bit and when I took a step I slipped and grabbed on to his shirt making him fall too.

We were both on the floor looking like idiots.

We laughed. That was the first time I heard him laugh but it sound so familiar.

"O-okay, now that was ridiculous." I said.

We stood up and cleaned the bubbles on our faces.

"SOOo, what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Anything is fine."

"Hmm. Do you want to go training with Yuki?"

"Sure." He replied.

I asked Yuki if he wanted to come but he said he was going to hunt in the forest so we took off towards the training grounds.

When we arrived we saw Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi and Sai having a spar. We stayed on the sidelines to not disturb them.

_They didn't even ask me. Am I still a part of team 7?_ I thought while watching them.

_**Tsk, Saku-chan you're worried about that? Didn't they abandon you already?**_ Inner asked.

_I know but they returned didn't they?_

_**They did, but you don't know, they can leave you anytime and leave you shattered once again.**_

_They won't leave me…_

_**How can you be sure??? Not everyone is here to be with you forever Saku-chan.**_

_But…_

_**Do you trust them?**_

_I do. We're a team aren't we??_

_**Fine. I will trust your decision on this. But if they break you once again, I'm not sure if you would be able to handle the pain anymore.**_

_Thank you inner._

I sighed. She was right. I don't know if I can handle the pain anymore.

"Sakura?" I was snapped out of my thoughts with Gaara's voice.

"Oh, um what is it?" I replied.

"Are you alright? You look like you were troubled and in pain a while ago."

"Nah I'm alright." I forced a smile.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAAN!! GAARA!! I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU WERE THERE!" Yelled a loud mouthed blonde.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai looked towards our direction stopping their little spar.

"Hey Sakura-chan, good morning Kazekage-sama." Kakashi waved.

"Good morning ugly, Kazekage-sama." Sai smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke uhm, greeted?

I sighed, _Things never change._

"Morning." I replied with a force smile while Gaara nodded.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I snapped.

"O-oh, uh nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto said but continued to look at me.

He then whispered to Gaara loudly, "Hey Gaara, did something happen with Sakura-chan?"

Gaara looked at me then shook his head.

"I'm right here you know." I said.

"Well then-uh- what brings you here?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Training." I said monotonously.

"Why don't you join us Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I looked at Gaara and he just nodded.

"Is it alright with you?" I asked.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled.

"Do you want to spar with me?" I grinned at Gaara.

He smirked and we took our positions. I noticed team 7 sitting on the trees.

"You're not going to continue your spar?" I asked them.

"No. We're going to rest for a while and watch your spar with Gaara." Kakashi replied.

I sighed then felt a sharp pain on my head. I winced but ignored it.

"You ready?" I asked Gaara with a smirk.

He crossed his arms then smirked when sand started to surround him.

I punched the ground and boulders of rocks started to rise from its place but it seems that it has no effect on him.

_This will be a challenge._ I thought.

I withdrew my katana and performed a jutsu.

I stood a few good meters from him then slashed my katana.

"EH? WHAT IS SAKURA-CHAN DOING?" I heard Naruto but chose to ignore him.

A few seconds later, cherry blossoms appeared coming towards Gaara at a fast pace. His sand blocked the cherry blossoms but to his surprise some managed to pass his shield. It slashed his cheek, arms and his legs.

My cherry blossom petals were not only sharp but they are also loaded with chakra.

We sparred for about an hour receiving a few minor injuries and some cuts.

We leaned against the trees panting. I healed all of our injuries so we decided to rest.

I felt another sharp pang on my head.

I flinched, _what's with the head ache?_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Of course I am!" I smiled at his concern.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!! THAT WAS AN AWESOME FIGHT." He grinned at me.

"What technique was that?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Your technique with the katana, it was somehow like Sasuke's chidori blade." Sai explained.

"I don't really know. I didn't give it any name." I placed a finger on my chin.

"THEN LET'S NAME IT!!! HOW ABOUT PETALS OF DEATH! OR-OR DEADLY CHERRY BLOSSOMS?? HOW ABOUT SAKURA SPECIAL HUH?" Naruto said.

"Dope, those names are pretty lame." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME??? I DON'T SEE YOU GIVING YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!" he yelled.

I grabbed my head because of the pain. This time it was unbearable.

"Sakura?" I heard Kakashi call my name.

I shut my eyes and ignored him because the pain won't stop.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their bickering and everyone was now looking at me intently.

I forced some healing chakra into my hands and waited for the pain to subside.

I was breathing heavily and opened my eyes.

They were looking at me with worried expressions so I smiled at them.

"Sorry guys, I just had an awful head ache with Naruto's loud voice." I said.

They weren't convinced but didn't push on the subject. We walked to Ichiraku's and sometimes they would sneak a glance towards my direction. It was the same when we went home. They even offered me their company to walk me back to my apartment.

_Boys._ I sighed.

I flopped on to my bed after taking a nice warm shower. It was a pretty exhausting day.

I slipped on to a dreamless night. Or so I thought…

_**To be continued. . .**_

**Winged-angel: I'm betting you have an idea who her brother is right?**

**Sakura: What!? They have an idea? That's not fair.**

**Naruto: Me too, I have an idea.**

**Sakura: You do???? Tell me!! Tell me!!**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Smacks on the head***

**Naruto: What was that for??**

**Sakura: Idiot…**

**REVIEW….^^, JA.**


	9. Memories Finally Unlocked

**Winged-angel: *sniffs, cries.**

**Naruto: Angel-chan are you alright?**

**Winged-angel: It's just… It's just that your reviews make me happy!**

**Sakura: Ahh… You're all amazing…**

**Sasuke: You are the reason why this story is turning out to be great.**

**Winged-angel: Well enough with the drama! Is Gaara really her brother?Hmm...**

**I do not own Naruto^^,**

**..xxooooxx..**

"_Sorry guys, I just had an awful head ache with Naruto's loud voice." I said._

_They weren't convinced but didn't push on the subject. We walked to Ichiraku's and sometimes they would sneak a glance towards my direction. It was the same when we went home. They even offered me their company to walk me back to my apartment._

_Boys. I sighed._

_I flopped on to my bed after taking a nice warm shower. It was a pretty exhausting day._

_I slipped on to a dreamless night. Or so I thought…_

_**End of recap…**_

**_Dream..._**

"_Mommy! Daddy! Nii-chaaan!" yelled a pink haired girl._

_A beautiful woman came out. She had long pink hair and shining emerald eyes. She was with a young boy and a man. The young boy had spiky red hair, emerald eyes and a cheerful grin. The old man had a reddish brown hair and dark eyes with a kind look on his face._

"_What is it Saku?" The kind woman asked._

"_Let's all play outside!" shouted the pink haired girl._

"_Ne Saku what should we play?" asked the young boy._

"_Hide and seek! Daddy will be the one to look for us!"_

"_Alright alright. Ready?" asked the old man._

_The young girl hid under the bushes with the kind woman while the boy used sand to hide underground._

"_Ready or not, here I come!" said the old man._

_He disappeared and everything was quiet._

"_Gotcha!" He yelled behind the bush._

_The young girl squealed and laughed when the old man lifted her up._

"_Let's find Nii-chan!" she squealed._

_The man suddenly used sand to bring the boy up from his hiding place._

_The girl tackled him to the ground._

"_We found you nii-chan!"_

_They continued playing and having fun, enjoying each other's companies._

* * *

_The pink haired girl and the red headed boy had blind folds on. When they removed it they stood on their spot wide eyed as the people hiding came out and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_They jumped up and down, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy!" they squealed in delight._

_They ate cake, played games and opened their presents._

_They were all happy._

* * *

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" asked the girl while rubbing her eyes._

"_Your daddy is off to work darling." She smiled at her kindly._

"_Can't he play with us today?" asked the boy._

"_No sweetie, he's the Kazekage, he has to work." She replied._

_The children suddenly looked sad._

"_Why don't we make some cookies while we wait?" said the woman_

"_Yey! COOKIES!" they yelled in unison._

* * *

_The children went outside to play._

"_Nii-chan! Look at this!" motioned the girl to her brother._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a cat and he looks like he is hurt." She said while reaching out towards the cat._

"_Be careful Saku."_

_Suddenly her hand glowed green and the injuries of the cat vanished._

"_H-how did you do that!" asked the astonished young boy._

"_I don't know! Come let's show it to Mommy and Daddy." She picked up the cat and ran towards their house._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" _

_She found her parents sitting on the couch._

"_Yes?" asked her Mother._

"_Look-look, I found this cat outside and it was injured but when I touched him my hand glowed green and his injuries started to vanish!" she said quickly._

"_Yah! I saw it happen. It was really cool!" said the young boy._

_The woman looked at her husband with worried eyes._

"_That's awesome my cherry blossom!" said the old man picking the young girl up in his arms._

* * *

"_AAAAHHHH!" the young girl screamed clutching her head._

_Her parents and her brother ran into her room to find her on one corner crying._

"_What happened!" asked her father worriedly._

"_Shhh... sweetie calm down. What happened." Soothed her mother._

"_T-t-the c-cat, I-I H-heard h-him t-talk." She sobbed._

_The cat was on one corner looking at the young girl. He then looked towards his brother._

_He froze and fell to the ground._

"_I-I can hear him too." Explained the young boy._

"_Don't worry darling. We're here." Their parents held them tight._

* * *

I was standing in a dark place watching all of these memories.

_Are those my memories? Who was that boy? He seems familiar._

_Were they my parents?_

Thousands of questions started to build up inside me. I clutched my head.

_Please make it stop…. Please…._

Another memory came.

_Stop it…_

It was her worst nightmare but this time, it seemed real. I can see their faces clearly….

* * *

_A girl with pink hair was running in the woods._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" cried the little girl. She remembered what her parents told her._

"_Saku honey, please get away from here. Go to Konoha, your grandmother will be waiting." said the old man. He had a lot of injuries and he was getting weak._

_Our village was attacked by rouge ninjas yesterday and we've been struggling to fight them off._

"_Please be safe sweety. Those ninjas are after both of you." The beautiful woman said while kissing her children on the forehead._

"_Why!" screamed the girl._

"_They want power." Replied her father._

"_B-but I don't have any powers." Said the young girl confused._

"_All in due time honey, wait for the right time and you'll discover a power you never knew you had. Just believe in yourself." Her father said smiling at her._

"_Gaara, be careful." He looked at his son then hugged him tightly._

"_Now go. Go!" he said._

"_Sakura let's go!" yelled the red headed boy._

"_Take care of your sister and please, both of you be safe." They said in unison before they were pierced on the chest._

"_NOOOOO!" yelled the girl._

"_Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you." Said the young boy, he had tears in his eyes._

_Ninjas then surrounded them and captured the girl. She struggled against their hold then bit one of the ninjas._

"_You brat!" he slapped her on the face making her fall on the ground._

"_Don't. You. Touch her!" the red headed boy shouted._

_Chakra surrounded his body and sand started to encircle him. You can feel a powerful chakra emit from his body and his eyes became those similar to a monsters._

_She was thrown towards the river by the force from the chakra._

"_SAKURA!" yelled the boy._

"_Gaara-nii chan!" yelled the young girl._

_They were separated from each other by ninja's._

* * *

No… Gaara? M-my brother?

_Flashbacks of my parents killed started to come to me again._

_No. All of this is-_

_No!_

_Mommy…. Daddy…._

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Sakura? Sakura!" a voice said.

"Nooo!" I screamed sitting up on my bed.

"Sakura?"

I looked towards my right and found Gaara looking at me worriedly.

I hugged him and cried.

_I-I don't know what to do._

"Nii-chan…" I whispered. I felt Gaara went stiff for a moment then softened and hugged me back.

"You finally remembered." He said.

_**To be continued…**_

**Winged-angel: So Gaara is her brother… *smirks**

**Sakura: He was the cute and strong guy you kept on talking about?**

**Winged-angel: YUP!**

**Well you guys got it!**

**I thought of Gaara being her brother since I watched him in the anime and thought that because they have similarities. Emerald eyes and Large foreheads!**

**Sakura: What was that!*cracks her knuckles**

**Gaara: Who has a large forehead?*evil glare**

**Winged-angel:*gulp. Oh uhm Nothing…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!*runs away.**


	10. Our Secret Place

**Winged-angel: I do not own Naruto!!**

**Naruto: Of course you don't, you own Shattered Blossom**

**Sakura: *crying while hugging Gaara. Nii-chan!!!!**

**Gaara: Oi, stop crying.**

**Sasuke: *death glare. You made her cry.**

**Winged-angel: *smirks. Are you jealous?**

**Sasuke: Hn. *Blushes.**

**..xxooooxx..**

_No… Gaara?? M-my brother?_

_Flashbacks of my parents killed started to come to me again._

_No. All of this is-_

_No!!_

_Mommy…. Daddy…._

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

"_Sakura? Sakura!?" a voice said._

"_Nooo!!!!" I screamed sitting up on my bed._

"_Sakura?"_

_I looked towards my right and found Gaara looking at me worriedly._

_I hugged him and cried._

_I-I don't know what to do._

"_Nii-chan…" I whispered. I felt Gaara went stiff for a moment then softened and hugged me back._

"_You finally remembered." He said._

_**End of recap…**_

_Eh?? I finally remembered? What does he mean by that?_

I released Gaara and looked at him questioningly.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me!?"

He looked down. "When I saw you during the chuunin exams I was happy, I wanted to talk to you but you didn't remember me." He explained.

"O-oh. Sorry." I replied.

"Temari and Kankuro?" I asked him.

"Since our parents died, our uncle took me in."

I nodded and sighed.

"I missed a lot of things huh?"

"I can fill you in if you want." Gaara offered a smile.

I brightened up, "Thank you!"

"I wonder how the others will react…" I said putting a finger on my chin.

"Oh!! I nearly forgot." I said getting up from my bed going to where I found the chest grandma left for me.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"Grandma left this for me but I didn't have time to look through it."

I opened the chest to find several things in it.

There was a necklace, a bracelet, a picture and a scroll.

I raised my eyebrows at it.

"Those were our gifts for you during our birthday." He said while examining the accessories.

I took the bracelet and examined it. It was a leather band with 5 gems, white, blue, red, brown and sky blue. It was really pretty.

The necklace was actually a locket, it has a family picture inside.

"Pretty." I muttered.

I saw Gaara looking at the picture and he had a sad smile on his face. I looked at the picture.

We were sitting under a cheery blossom tree, we were all having fun.

I smiled and a tear fell from my eyes.

"I miss them." I said.

"Aa." Gaara muttered agreeing with me.

"Why don't we take a walk? This depressing atmosphere is really getting on my nerves." I said stretching while heading for the bathroom.

..xxooooxx..

"So, how've you been doing in Suna?" Sakura asked as they walked along the streets in Konoha.

"It's alright I guess." Gaara replied.

Naruto and Sasuke just finished eating ramen and saw Sakura and Gaara.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!! HEY GAARA!" Naruto yelled running towards them.

"Hi." Gaara replied while Sakura nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke uhm greeted.

"You two seem pretty close huh." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sakura and Gaara looked in different directions.

"Uhm, yeah." Sakura said.

"Are you guys hiding something from us?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura closely.

Sakura was caught off guard when she saw Naruto's face and yelped punching him hard on the cheek.

He skidded on the ground with his face first. When he got up he felt two cold glares. He turned his head slowly to see Gaara and Sasuke giving him their deadliest glare.

"Ah! Sorry Naruto." Sakura said.

"I-it's o-okay Sakura-chan, it was my fault." He said stuttering.

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked smiling.

He was getting nervous with all the glares but froze on his spot when Sakura looked at Gaara and Sasuke who was now acting like nothing happened.

"Is it alright with you?" She asked Gaara.

He just nodded and smiled.

Wait. Gaara smiled? Naruto grabbed his hair he can't believe what's happening.

"How about you Sasuke?" she asked again.

"Hn." When Sakura turned her head Naruto saw Sasuke smile for a second.

He started running in circles saying that it's a dream and that it's the end of the world.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked when she saw him running around in circles.

"Hn. Dope." Sasuke muttered making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!?" he yelled forgetting everything he saw.

They went towards the hill where a cherry blossom tree was.

Sakura touched the tree and smiled.

"Ne teme, did you see Gaara smile back then?" Naruto whispered loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"Don't care dope." Sasuke said.

Sakura ran towards them and pulled them towards the tree.

"Come on you guys, the view is amazing!" She said happily.

The view was amazing as Sakura said. There was a beautiful lake down the hill sparkling from the rays of the sun.

It was surrounded by trees and the cold breeze was relaxing.

They sat under the trees surrounding the lake. It was peaceful.

"So Sakura-chan, how's your head?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine now." She said softly while sitting on the branch of a tree with her eyes closed.

Naruto nodded looking at the lake then he grinned mischievously.

He stood up then appeared beside Sakura grabbing her bridal style.

"Kya!! W-what are you doin-" She said in surprise but she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto jumped towards the lake.

A loud splash can be heard. When Sakura came out from under the water she looked stunned then a shiver ran up her spine.

Naruto was smiling at her then she laughed.

"How's that Sakura-chan?" He said laughing along with her.

"It was fun!" She exclaimed.

Gaara and Sasuke were giving Naruto another death glare but he didn't notice it.

Naruto then had another idea and whispered it to Sakura who agreed smiling widely.

They began to splash water towards each other but the truth is those were Naruto's clone. Sakura and Naruto appeared beside Gaara and Sasuke then did the same thing Naruto did with Sakura grabbing their arms instead of carrying them bridal style.

You can clearly see the surprised look on their faces as Naruto and Sakura laughed.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other then nodded while smirking. They moved towards Naruto and Sakura who only gulped then swam away quickly.

"Teme we were only playing around, don't kill me!!" he swam faster while Sakura grabbed onto his neck.

"Faster Naruto they're going to kill us!!" Sakura said.

Gaara and Sasuke were now looking at Naruto with intents to kill.

Making Naruto swim faster but they were cornered in the middle of the lake.

The laughed shakily looking at the two angry boys.

They started splashing water on Naruto and Sakura.

"Stop it Nii-chan!!!" Sakura said while accidentally calling Gaara Nii-chan.

They suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura questioningly.

She chuckled nervously.

_**To be continued…**_

**Sakura: I-it's-s f-fr-reez-zing.**

**Naruto: Y-y-yah-h.**

**Sasuke: T-this i-is y-your fault d-dope.**

**Winged-angel: What happened to you guys?**

**Sakura: W-we p-pl-lay-yed i-in t-the l-la-k-ke u-un-t-til n-ni-ight t-t-im-me.**

**Gaara: A-a-ah.**

**Winged-angel: *sighs. You're all idiots. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Overprotective Idiots

**Winged-angel: Sigh.**

**Sakura: What's wrong?**

**Winged-angel: Sasuke and Gaara are so out of their usual attitude.**

**Sasuke and Gaara: *blush. We're not.**

**Sakura: *Smiles. But I like it that way^^,**

**Sasuke and Gaara: *Grins. Winged-angel doesn't own Naruto.**

..xxooooxx..

"_Teme we were only playing around, don't kill me!!" he swam faster while Sakura grabbed onto his neck._

"_Faster Naruto they're going to kill us!!" Sakura said._

_Gaara and Sasuke were now looking at Naruto with intents to kill._

_Making Naruto swim faster but they were cornered in the middle of the lake._

_The laughed shakily looking at the two angry boys._

_They started splashing water on Naruto and Sakura._

"_Stop it Nii-chan!!!" Sakura said while accidentally calling Gaara Nii-chan._

_They suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura questioningly._

_She chuckled nervously._

_**End of Recap…**_

_I'm so dead. Think Sakura, think!_ Sakura looked at them nervously.

"Sakura-chan, did you just call Gaara nii-chan?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"Well yeah, is there something wrong with it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was not convinced with her attempts while Gaara looks the other way.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR SAKURA-CHAN!! We consider each other as brother and sister and yet you do not call me nii-chan." Naruto complained.

"Whatever." She said while taking a dive in the lake.

"Eh?? Where did you go Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around.

The boys began to panic when Sakura did not come up from under the lake.

"SAKURA-CHAN!? Do you think she drowned?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at him menacingly.

"Never mind… Why don't we look for her under the water?" Naruto suggested.

They nodded then dived. After 30 minutes of looking…

"Can't find her." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Me too." Gaara said.

"Same here." Sasuke replied.

"You're still having fun out there? You might get a cold if you don't get out of the water." Sakura said.

They were shocked to hear her voice and found her sitting on a branch of a tree already dry.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!?" Naruto said wide eyed.

"What do you mean? I came out of the water 35 minutes ago." She raised her eyebrows at them.

Sasuke and Gaara looked annoyed as they came out of the water.

"Dry your clothes then let's head back to Konoha." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke made fire and they hang their clothes on the tree branch. The tree boys were now shirtless making Sakura blush.

They heard a stomach growl and they looked at Naruto.

"What!? I'm hungry." He asked annoyed.

It was already past lunch time and we haven't eaten yet.

"Why don't we catch some fish?" I asked.

"Whoever gets most of the fish wins!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine with me." Gaara said.

"Hn, you're just going to lose dope." Sasuke said.

"BRING IT ON TEME." Naruto challenged.

All of us walked on the lake.

"Ready. Get set. GO!!!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara dove in the water while Sakura stayed above smiling mischievously.

Sakura sighed, "These boys are idiots." She said shaking her head.

She brought up a chakra infused hand and punched the water making an enormous splash. A lot of fish was out of the water so she used some kunai's to hit them. She smirked when she saw Naruto got shocked with the huge explosion.

In the end Sakura was the winner and they sat around the fire waiting for the food to get cooked.

When they all finished and the clothes were already dry they went back to Konoha.

"That was fun." Sakura stretched her arms.

A group of Sakura fan boys were there looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara saw them and looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"Sakura-chan, you go on ahead." Naruto said.

"Is it okay with you guys?" She asked.

They all nodded and when Sakura was out of sight they began to plan.

"Did you see those guys looking at Sakura-chan!?" Naruto said angrily.

"We did dope." Sasuke said quite annoyed.

"They should learn their lesson." Gaara said with venom.

They nodded once again in agreement.

They came towards the group of fan boys and gave them a murderous glare. They gulped.

"H-have m-mercy!" they pleaded.

"With the way you looked at Sakura-chan!? No way are we going easy on you." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" they screamed.

..xxooooxx..

I sighed. _I wonder what they're going to do._

I reached my apartment and sat on the couch. I was very tired with all the things that happened today.

_Sakura._ Yuki greeted as he came in the room.

He just came back from his hunting.

_You missed a lot Yuki. A lot of things happened._ I said lying down on the couch.

_We have a lot of time. Start from the beginning._ He said lying down beside the couch.

I started to explain to him the dream I had, or should I say the memories that just returned. Then I told him my connection with Gaara and he was speechless.

_He's your brother? _He asked

_Yup._

_So that explains why he can also hear me huh._

Just then the door opened revealing Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke with contented looks.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh it was nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto placed his arms behind his head smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow at them as they came inside the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Is it alright if we eat dinner together?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm, okay?" I said not so sure why they're acting so weird.

"Finally, a food besides ramen." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH RAMEN TEME!?" Naruto shouted.

"Dope."

"TEME."

"Dope."

"Okay would you two shut it!!?" I yelled at them and they immediately stopped.

"Good." I said.

_So I see you're getting in touch with your motherly instincts huh pinkie? _Yuki teased.

I felt a vain pop on my head as I looked at Yuki with a glare.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" I said menacingly.

_Haha. Uhm, gotta go!!_ He said running away.

"Come back here!!" I ran after him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you're worse than me and teme!" He said.

"Oh hush!" I said stomping towards the kitchen.

I saw my flower on the kitchen window and it was already dry.

I took pot and touched the stem. My hands started glowing green and the plant became lively and colorful. I dropped the pot making it clatter on the ground.

I looked at my hand. It was just like in the memory when I touched the cat. I was confused with all that's happening.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled.

I turned around and found them all in the kitchen looking at the pot.

"Ahaha, Sorry it was an accident." I said scratching the back of my head.

_What's going on with me????_

_**To be continued…**_

**Naruto: Haha. We showed those guys not to mess with our Sakura-chan.**

**Sasuke: Aa. Next time I see them they're dead.**

**Gaara: They get close to her they die.**

***laughing hysterically.**

**Winged-angel: overprotective idiots.**

**Sakura: *sigh. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Ja!**


	12. Elements

**Winged-angel: Sakura-chaaan!!!**

**Sakura: What is it?**

**Winged-angel: Tsunade-sama invited us for a party! Wanna come?**

**Sakura: Sure^^,**

**Winged-angel: I do not own Naruto!**

**..xxooooxx..**

_I saw my flower on the kitchen window and it was already dry._

_I took pot and touched the stem. My hands started glowing green and the plant became lively and colorful. I dropped the pot making it clatter on the ground._

_I looked at my hand. It was just like in the memory when I touched the cat. I was confused with all that's happening._

"_WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled._

_I turned around and found them all in the kitchen looking at the pot._

"_Ahaha, Sorry it was an accident." I said scratching the back of my head._

_What's going on with me????_

_**End of recap…**_

After having dinner with Team 7 and Gaara, we said good night to each other and went towards their own houses.

I went back to my room and found the scroll in the chest. I tried to open it but it had a seal, I sighed.

I was confused.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" I complained lying down on my bed.

Because of all the thinking I fell asleep.

_In the dream…_

"_Sakura…"_

_Huh? Who's calling my name?_

"_Sakura..."_

_Who's there?_

"_Sakura…"_

_Suddenly a bright light appeared._

"_Sakura…" A hand was reaching towards me._

_I slowly lifted my hand to grab it._

I saw the ceiling of my room. I sighed then rubbed my eyes. I looked towards my window and the sun was already starting to come up.

I took a shower and prepared breakfast. I cooked some pancakes and sat on the table. This was my daily routine so I started to think on my dream last night. Propping my elbow on the table and resting my head on my hand I looked at the flower.

It was placed on a new pot and it looks like it just bloomed.

I watched it carefully and was snapped out of my thought when Gaara entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning nii-chan." I said tiredly.

He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow then sat across the table.

We stared at each other for who knows how long until somebody barged in my apartment.

"GOOODMORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled appearing inside the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing inside _my_ apartment?" I asked him but he didn't hear me as he looked at the pancakes drooling.

"Shut your mouth dope." Sasuke said entering the kitchen.

I sighed, these boys never change.

"Can I have some Sakura-chan?" He asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said looking out the window.

"Hey Gaara, wanna hang out with us today?" Naruto asked while chewing on some pancakes.

"Sure." He replied.

"How 'bout you Sakura-chan?" the loud mouthed blonde asked.

"Nah, I have to do something." I replied.

"You sure?"

I nodded walking towards the door then looked back at them.

"Leave the dishes on the sink and make sure to lock the door." I said while making a hand seal to teleport towards the training grounds.

I went to the middle of the field and looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

It wasn't just any normal piece of paper, it distinguishes the element you control by sending some of your chakra in it.

I took a deep breath then released some of my chakra on the piece of paper.

It turned to fire then lighting.

I was surprised to know that I have the fire and lighting element but I was caught off guard when it turned to soil, then water and finally disappearing in the wind.

I was frozen in my spot.

_H-how could it be? I thought that we can only have two elements!? B-but I have all the elements, is that even possible?_

I shook my head as I took another test. It was the same as the first one so it can't be mistaken.

_Who am I?_

..xxooooxx..

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara watched as Sakura left.

"Where do you think she's going?" Naruto asked.

"She probably can't stand your eating habits dope." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

We then heard someone growl and looked at the kitchen door way. We saw Yuki with an angry look on his face. He's probably awoken by Naruto's loud mouth.

He snarled at them showing his sharp white fangs.

_Make that loud mouthed dope to shut up!!_ Yuki said.

_I'm sorry if he woke you up._ Gaara replied

_He sure did. Tell him the next time he disturbs me I'm going to bite his head off!_

"I think you disturbed him from his sleep." Gaara told Naruto.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to wake you up." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"He also said that the next time you disturb him he's going to bite your head off." Gaara explained while Naruto gulped.

He laughed nervously, "I promise I'll be quiet!" He said raising both his arms in front of his chest.

Yuki snorted then headed towards the living room.

"Wooh! I thought I was dead meat." Naruto said.

"Dope, you can never be quiet."

"TEME!" he shouted then covered his mouth looking nervously towards the living room.

Gaara sighed, "I think it's better if we go outside."

All of them went outside as Gaara locked the apartment.

"You have Sakura-chan's keys?" Naruto asked.

"Aa. We live together." He explained.

"Oh yah right." Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke felt something inside him get angry at the thought of them living together. He dismissed the thought immediately as they walked towards who-knows-where.

..xxooooxx..

I tried for the third time and the results were still the same. This is so frustrating!

I made hand seals to appear in the Hokage's office. I found her doing some paper works.

"Shishou." I greeted her as I bowed.

"Oh, hello Sakura. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she placed her pen down.

"Well, I was wondering if a ninja can have all the elements?" I asked her nervously.

She raised her eyebrows at me then placed her elbows on the table with her entwined fingers.

"I haven't heard of anyone having all the elements except for the kekkai genkai users. All I know is a person can have only two elements and you can create another element by combining the two main elements. I know I taught you about those things." She explained. "Why?"

"Well, uhm." I said looking more uncomfortable.

I saw Tsunade's eyes soften. "What is it Sakura? What's bothering you?" she said in a softer tone.

I consider her as my mother and it calmed my nerves when I heard her soft voice.

I raised the piece of paper and she quirked a brow. I sent some chakra in it as I watched her looking at it change from fire, lighting, soil, water and wind. Her eyes widened.

"uhm." I said beginning to feel more uncomfortable.

Suddenly she became serious and she looked like she was thinking.

"M-maybe this has a malfunction." I said sounding confused.

"Why don't you try it again?" I was surprised to hear her voice.

"I tried it 3 times already." I told her.

She nodded as her brows furrow.

"Do you have any kekkai genkai?" She asked.

"N-no." I replied.

"Your family, do they have any bloodline limits?" She asked.

I froze. I haven't remembered all of my past but most of my memories returned. They haven't mentioned or showed me anything about our family jutsu's or even bloodline limits.

"I don't know." I told her after a moment of debating with myself.

"Well it looks like you'll have to discover this yourself." She said.

I looked down on my feet feeling helpless and confused.

"But don't hesitate to come and ask for my help. I'll definitely help you Sakura." I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Thank you Shishou!" I said smiling at her.

"Oh, please don't mention this to anyone else." I said.

She raised her brows but nodded.

"Thank you. Bye!" I said as I poofed out of the room appearing in the training grounds once again.

_Let's see what else I can do._

_**To be continued…**_

**Winged-angel: ooh. Saku-chan, want some more? *drunk**

**Sakura: angel-chan, I'm seeing two of you. *drunk**

**Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara arrive.**

**Naruto: Eh!? What happened to the two of you!?**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kuuuun. *purrs**

**Sasuke: Blushes***

**Sakura: *Touches his cheeks. You're pretty cute when you blush.**

**Naruto and Gaara stood there frozen.**

**Sasuke: Pretty what!? **_** Uchiha's are not cute!**_

**Sakura: Thinking for a moment* Well I guess you are pretty too.**

**Winged-angel: Wow… Sakura's really drunk.**

**Naruto: Aren't you!?**

**Winged-angel: Nope. *looks at Gaara**

**Gaara: What?**

**Winged-angel: *screams. AAAH. PANDA ON THE LOOSE!!**

**Everyone sweatdropps.**

**Sakura: PLEASE REVIIEEEWWW!!!**

**Ja.**


	13. One with Nature

**Winged-angel: Aah… I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday.T_T**

**Sakura: Ugh. Hangover.**

**Sasuke: sigh. Annoying.**

**Sakura: *death glare. What was that Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Winged-angel: Will you two stop?! I'm having another hangover.**

**Sakura: Hehe. Sorry.**

**Naruto:*sweat drops. Angel-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**..xxooooxx..**

"_Well it looks like you'll have to discover this yourself." She said._

_I looked down on my feet feeling helpless and confused._

"_But don't hesitate to come and ask for my help. I'll definitely help you Sakura." I looked up to see her smiling at me._

"_Thank you Shishou!" I said smiling at her._

"_Oh, please don't mention this to anyone else." I said._

_She raised her brows but nodded._

"_Thank you. Bye!" I said as I poofed out of the room appearing in the training grounds once again._

_Let's see what else I can do. _

_**End of recap…**_

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I was almost out of chakra. I fell on my back and looked at the clear blue sky. Sighing I closed my eyes as I try to remember the things I have discovered.

_Let's see: I can control the fire, water, wind, earth and lightning element. My medical skills can not only heal people but also animals and plants. Hmm… then I can also understand Yuki and that cat from my past._

_Ugh! This doesn't make any sense._

I opened my eyes once again. Hearing the chirping of the birds, the clouds and the soft breeze I felt relaxed.

_Mommy, Daddy…_

A tear fell down on my cheeks. I sighed and closed my eyes once again.

_Sakura._ That voice, I immediately knew who it belongs to.

_Yes Yuki? _I answered without opening my eyes.

I felt him lay down beside me.

_You're troubled._

_Well, you can say that. I don't know who I really am anymore…_

Yuki chuckled and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me softly.

_You're Sakura. Isn't it obvious?_

I smiled.

_Even though you just found out about your past doesn't mean it changes everything you became._

_Yah, you're right Yuki._ I stroked his soft white fur. _Thank you._

He just smiled and closed his eyes.

..xxooooxx..

All of them went outside as Gaara locked the apartment.

"You have Sakura-chan's keys?" Naruto asked.

"Aa. We live together." He explained.

"Oh yah right." Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke felt something inside him get angry at the thought of them living together. He dismissed the thought immediately as they walked towards who-knows-where.

"Wait." Naruto said stopping.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at him.

"Gaara, how did you know that I woke Yuki and that he will chew my head off if I don't shut up?" Naruto asked making Sasuke looked at him questioningly too.

"I can understand him." Was Gaara's simple reply as he started to walk again.

"Eh?" Naruto asked having a hard time understanding while following Gaara.

"Sakura and I can hear his thoughts and so does he." He explained to Naruto.

He was thinking for a few more seconds trying to understand it.

"EH!? That's so cool!! Sakura-chan can do it too!?" He exclaimed.

Gaara only nodded as Naruto began rambling on and on about different stuffs.

..xxooooxx..

I sat up immediately when I found out that I fell asleep. I looked at Yuki and he was still sleeping. I sighed.

Since my chakra is drained I closed my eyes as I meditate, opening all of my senses to my surroundings.

I felt the wind touch the leaves and carry it out with them, the grass swaying, making calming sounds, the chirping of the birds and the flapping of their wings. I felt my surroundings and without even using my eye sight I can see everything around me with the use of other senses.

A smile found its way towards my lips. This is the feeling of being one with nature.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuki stretching.

I stood up and heard my tummy growl. I blushed and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, I haven't eaten lunch yet." I said scratching the back of my head.

He rolled his eyes then transformed to human.

_Ichiraku?_ He asked with a puppy dog eyes. He knew I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him. _ Aww, he's sooo cute!! No. NO!! _ I averted my gaze.

But when I looked at him again I gave up. It was just so irresistible.

_Ugh! Fine._ I said annoyed.

He grinned then we walked towards Ichiraku's.

When we arrived I was not surprised to see Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Where else would they hang out?

I sat next to Gaara with an annoyed expression. Yuki grinned sitting beside me.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!! Yuki…" He whispered the last part then noticed my irritated look.

"EH?? Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and all of them were looking at me while Yuki was chuckling silently.

_That demon._ I thought to myself.

"Nothing." I hissed.

_She got pissed 'cause she can't resist my puppy dog eyes._ Yuki told Gaara.

_Oh hush!_ I snapped.

Gaara just raised his eyebrows then smirked.

We ate our ramen while Yuki and Naruto ordered for more. I sighed. They began a competition with each other on who will be able to eat more ramen. Of course knowing the two loves a challenge they agreed.

I watched them disgusted and at the same time amazed. They ended with a tie.

"I'm not paying for that." I told them.

They looked at each other.

"Not me." Gaara followed.

"Hn, I won't pay for that dope." Sasuke said.

But since Yuki is a wolf and under my care I was forced to pay for his bill.

"Tch. Fine, I'll pay for Yuki." I said making Naruto cry animatedly.

_You owe me big time Yuki._ I growled at him.

_I know I know._ He said nervously.

Naruto paid for his own bill making him use all of his savings.

"My savings…" Naruto sniffed as we came out of the shop.

"That's your fault dope." Sasuke said.

It was dark outside and it began to rain. I was confused because when I was at the training grounds there was a clear blue sky. But then again, this is Konoha.

I stopped when my vision suddenly became blurry and that pain in my head returned. I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Sakura??" Gaara asked.

I smiled at him then everything went black as I felt myself fall towards the ground.

"SAKURA!!!" I heard them scream my name in panic then a pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground. I felt some drops of rain on my skin before losing consciousness.

_**To be continued…**_

**Aaah!!! Gomen gomen!! I wasn't able to update yesterday but here it is. Hope you like it!!**

**Naruto: PLS. REVIEW!!**


	14. DON'TYOUDARECALLMETHAT

**Winged-angel: I do not own Naruto…**

**Naruto: Eh?? No energy today!?**

**Winged-angel: Well, I'm having trouble with the story.**

**Sakura: What' kind of trouble?**

**Winged-angel: I want to replace all of you.**

**All characters: EH!? NO WAY!**

**Winged-angel: Haha! You should've seen your faces! Of course I won't replace you!**

**All characters: sighs. Troublesome author.**

**..xxooooxx..**

_It was dark outside and it began to rain. I was confused because when I was at the training grounds there was a clear blue sky. But then again, this is Konoha._

_I stopped when my vision suddenly became blurry and that pain in my head returned. I placed a hand on my forehead._

"_Sakura??" Gaara asked._

_I smiled at him then everything went black as I felt myself fall towards the ground._

"_SAKURA!!!" I heard them scream my name in panic then a pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground. I felt some drops of rain on my skin before losing consciousness._

_**End of recap…**_

I woke up with a painful head ache. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Looking at my surroundings which were all white I'm guessing I'm at the hospital and judging by the rays of the sun it's already morning. My chakra is back to normal so I'm guessing I can leave any time soon.

_Why am I here??_ Then all of the things that happened yesterday started to come back to me. The door creaked open and a couple of hushed voices were heard. When they entered I found out that it was Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto and Yuki.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled running over to my bedside. I flinched with because of his loudness making my head ache worse.

"Not too loud Naruto." Tsunade said gesturing towards me.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a softer voice.

"Are you feeling any better now Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, thank you Shishou." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade shook her head, "You shouldn't have used up your chakra like that Sakura."

"Sorry Shishou." I said smiling sheepishly at her.

"What did you do anyways Sakura-chan for you to lose a huge amount of chakra?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was training." I avoided meeting their gaze.

"Sakura." Tsunade warned me. "Why don't you tell them so that they may understand?"

"Tell us what?" Gaara looked at me.

I sighed, "Fine."

Tsunade handed me the same piece of paper so that I can show them. I sent some chakra into the piece of paper and watched as their eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"S-Sakura-chan you can control all five elements?" Naruto asked still bewildered.

I sighed then nodded.

"Amazing!!" He said with admiration in his eyes.

_Sakura._ Yuki said.

_Yes??_ I asked him.

_Uh- nothing._

I looked at him questioningly then decided to ask him later.

"Shishou can I leave the hospital today?" I asked.

"Yes, and please be careful next time." She replied while walking towards the door.

"Thank you Shishou."

After leaving the hospital we went to the training grounds.

"Sakura are you sure you want to train after leaving the hospital?" Gaara asked.

"I won't do anything that extreme." I smiled at him.

I returned to my usual spot in the middle of the field to meditate while the boys stayed at the side Gaara sitting on one of the branches, Sasuke leaning against the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed while Naruto and Yuki sat on the ground under the trees.

..xxooooxx..

"What did Baa-chan mean when she said 'Watch over Sakura'?" Naruto asked while placing his arms behind his head.

"Dope, she just left the hospital." Sasuke explained.

"Well it's not like some rouge ninjas will come here and attack her right?" He asked.

"If there were then we can do nothing but fight." Gaara said.

"Yah." He said looking at the sky then suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot you're already the Kazekage and I'm still a genin with Teme since we left." Naruto said feeling down.

"I'm sure you'll be able to be Hokage." Gaara said.

"Hey isn't Sakura-chan an ANBU already?" Naruto asked. "Dang it looks like she's a couple of steps ahead of us right teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke said while watching the pink haired kunoichi meditate.

..xxooooxx..

Breathe in. Breathe out. Mind focused. Keep the balance.

I repeated in my head a couple of times. I entered the state I once was yesterday, being one with nature.

I visualized the surroundings with the help of my senses, the grass swaying, the wind on my skin, the breathing of my companions.

I felt their chakras and it was powerful but something caught my attention. Something, infused with chakra was heading towards my direction in lightning speed. It was small and I can hear the wind brushing past it and … was that a paper attached?

My eyes shot open when I realized what it was. It was a kunai with an explosion tag and it was infused with chakra making it travel faster. Anyone's eye won't be able to see it and a person won't realize what it was that hit them until the last second. This technique is only used during assassination missions.

I quickly jumped out of the way and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

I felt the stares of my companions but I was too preoccupied in scanning the area.

"What was that Sakura-chan!?" Naruto bolted straight. Gaara jumped down from the branch and was on alert. Sasuke was using his sharingan to scan for anymore attacks while Yuki tried to sniff for anyone's scent.

I wasn't able to reply when more of them started to come towards my direction. I back flipped trying to avoid the weapons then jumped in the air. More of them appeared and I quickly made hand seals to use my cherry blossom jutsu to shield myself from any more attacks. The cherry blossom petals surrounded me like Gaara's sand shield and soon enough I was covered in smoke because of all the explosions.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard Naruto shout.

When the smoke cleared they sighed in relief then walked towards me while I dispel my jutsu.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

Gaara waved his hand then I saw his sand with two ninjas come towards us.

"Were they the ones who attacked me?" I asked while Gaara nodded.

Being _overprotective idiots_ once again, they stepped in front of me and gave the ninjas their most menacing glare. Both ninjas gulped then shuddered in fear when they recognized those faces.

The pissed face of the Kazekage of Suna, the killing aura of the last Uchiha, the serious face of the nine-tailed jinchuuriki and the big scary wolf with sharp white fangs who looks pretty hungry.

"AAAH!!! HAVE MERCY!?" they screamed losing their pride and ego.

"Welcome. To. Hell…" They said at the same time while Yuki growled.

"NOOOOO!!! WE'RE TOO YOUNG!!" They screamed.

_Oh please! This is soooo dramatic!_ I yelled in my head.

I sighed getting in between my furious companions and the two ninjas caged in Gaara's sand.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THE DRAMA!?" I yelled and they immediately stopped.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan we got carried away." Naruto yelled scratching the back of his head.

I cleared my throat then faced the two ninjas.

"Why did you attack me?" I said with a calm voice and a smile on my face.

"Pshh. Why would we tell you pinky?" He said with a smirk while I froze on my spot.

I felt Yuki whimper then backed away slowly, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara giving him curious glances. Yuki was the only one who knows what happens when they call me _**that.**_ I hate that nickname and whoever calls me that will see the last moments of their lives flicker in front of their sorry faces.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I said through gritted teeth with my eyes covered by my bangs.

"I called you PINKY." The ninja said mocking me further.

"I. Dare you. To call me that. One. Last. Time." I said venom leaking through my voice. I felt Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara back away feeling my deadly aura.

He smirked, "I'll do it anytime PINKY, BILLBOARD BROW!"

Oh no. He did not just push those two buttons at the same time.

"He's dead." I heard Naruto whisper and I can imagine the other three nodding in agreement.

I lifted my head so that they can see my eyes. They froze when they saw those scary with murderous intent filled eyes. To make it more creepy I added a sadistic smile.

"Now. Would you care to repeat that?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

He shook his head vigorously unable to speak.

But it was already too late. Moments later they were already on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp.

_Remind me never to get on your bad side ever again_. Yuki said stepping beside me with Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan wasn't that too much of a punishment? I mean they just called you pin-" Naruto said but was stopped when I glared at him.

"W-what I mean was… They deserve it!!" Naruto said.

"Whatever." I replied.

"How will you know their reason for attacking you if you beat them up?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it…" I said putting a finger on my chin.

They looked at me intently as they wait for my reply.

"I have no idea." I said as they sweat dropped.

I approached the one who kept on insulting me. I lifted him up using his collar then slapped his face trying to wake him up.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" I continued slapping him faster.

"S-Sakura-chan…." Naruto said feeling pity for the shinobi while Gaara and Sasuke just sighed.

"I swear if you don't wake up and answer my questions you'll be in hell earlier than you should be." I said menacingly and it worked he jolted up awake.

"Hey it worked!" I smiled at my companions while they just stood there dumbfounded.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we be the ones to interrogate him so that you could rest." Naruto said trying to save the poor guy from another beating who looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"OK!" Sakura said happily while she _tossed_ the guy towards them.

Gaara caught him with his sand.

"Why did you attack her?" he asked immediately.

"I-it w-was o-only an o-order." He replied while Yuki bared his fangs at him.

"From who?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I didn't know. Honest!!! He just told us to kill a girl with pink hair who lives in Konoha for she will bring great danger to this world. That was what he said." The ninja replied.

"Why would she bring great danger?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really know. Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

The guys just looked at each other while they handed both ninjas to the Hokage telling her everything that happened.

_I'm- I'm a danger to this world???_ I thought to myself that night.

_**To be continued…**_

**Wow.. this chapter is long don't cha think??**

**Well once again thanks for the awesome review!!!**

**Sakura: Hey!**

**Naruto: Hi PINKY…**

**Sakura: *twitch**

**Gaara, Sasuke: I'm off. *hides**

**Winged-angel: You're on your own Naruto.* hides with Sasuke and Gaara.**

**Naruto: Eh??**

**Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: AHHHH!!!!**

**Let's say after that Konoha never existed except for a few survivors like myself who will tell the story of the brave nine tailed fox who dared say **_that_** word.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Stop being dramatic. Konoha still exists.**

**Gaara: PLEASE REVIEW and please stop calling my sister pinky.**

**Sakura: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**JA..^^,**


	15. Nightmare

**Winged-angel: Hey hey hey! I'm Back!**

**Naruto: Where were you!**

**Sakura: We've done nothing for the past months!**

**Winged-angel: U-uhm...**

**Sasuke: _with sharingan activated. _Hn.**

**Winged-angel: MOMMY! _runs out crying_**

**Naruto: I think we scared her too much teme.**

**Sakura: Well, she'll be back. Anyways angel-chan doesn't own NARUTO!**

..xxooooxx..

_Gaara caught him with his sand._

_"Why did you attack her?" he asked immediately._

_"I-it w-was o-only an o-order." He replied while Yuki bared his fangs at him._

_"From who?" Sasuke asked._

_"I-I didn't know. Honest! He just told us to kill a girl with pink hair who lives in Konoha for she will bring great danger to this world. That was what he said." The ninja replied._

_"Why would she bring great danger?" Naruto asked._

_"I don't really know. Please don't kill me." He pleaded._

_The guys just looked at each other while they handed both ninjas to the Hokage telling her everything that happened._

_I'm- I'm a danger to this world? I thought to myself that night._

_**End of recap...**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was lying down on my bed as I recalled what happened in the clearing.

_..She will bring great danger to this world..._

I shook my head and sighed. I heard the door to my apartment open and I tensed immediately but when i recognized the chakra signatures I smiled and went downstairs.

"Sakura-chan!" The loud-mouthed blonde shouted.

_Ugh. He's been noisy ever since we left to bring those assassins to the Hokage._ I chuckled as Yuki complained.

I patted his head as I look at the guys.

"So, what did Shishou say?" I asked them.

"She sent some Anbu to check the clearing and the assassins will be interrogated when they wake up." Gaara informed me as I nodded.

_They would've been interrogated sooner if somebody didn't beat them up. _Yuki muttered while I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! It's just that he pissed me off." I told Yuki as I scratched the back of my head.

"Who are ya' talkin' to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh right you can't hear Yuki. Gaara and I can hear Yuki's thought and he can hear ours." I told him.

He looked dumbfounded for a second and then he brightened up again.

"Oh right! Gaara told me. Hehe, I forgot." He said.

"Dope." Sasuke muttered but as usual Naruto heard him.

"What was that teme!"

I sighed.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" I told them before they can even begin their fight.

"Ramen!"

_Ramen!_

Yuki and Naruto shouted at the same time while Gaara just shook his head.

"Ramen it is then." I said as I walked towards the door with them following behind.

..xxooooxx..

_Sakura's dream..._

_I was in a dark room... One by one my friends and family appeared. Their back was turned against me and they look disappointed..._

_I reached out to them._

"_You're nothing..."_

_I froze, What?_

_I was horrified when the figures who spoke turned around._

_Mom?Dad?_

_I tried to speak but no voice came out of my mouth. I tried to reach for them but they disappeared._

_It continued like that with all of my friends and my family but the ones that hurt the most was team 7, Gaara and Shishou's._

_You're weak... You bring us down... You're a failure... then team 7, Gaara and Shishou started to walk away. I tried running after them but it seems like they're getting farther and farther._

_**They left and underestimated you, they broke your heart, yet you forgave them easily.**_

_A dark, hollow voice said._

_I looked for the voice and when i turned around I found a girl with long pale pink hair, dark red eyes and a black kimono._

"_Who are you?"_

_She just looked at me with those emotionless eyes then her hand reached for me. She was about to touch my forehead..._

I sat up straight panting. I glanced at my clock to find that it was only 11:50.

"Sakura?" I recognized the voice and found Gaara standing at the door looking at me.

"Yes Gaara-nii?" I asked softly.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked, voice filled with worry.

"Crying?" I asked as i touched my cheek to feel it wet. I didn't know it until now.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." I looked down.

"I heard you screaming, did you have a nightmare?" He asked while walking towards my bed to sit down beside me.

I only nodded as I leaned on his shoulder. He placed his arm around my shoulder and even though no words were spoken I knew what he meant.

_I'll always be by your side_.

I closed my eyes as I sighed then i felt the weight on my bed shift. I looked to my right to find Yuki staring at me.

_We'll always be here Sakura-chan._ Yuki said softly.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to sleep again, feeling safe and warm with the two person beside. Or should I say a person and a wolf beside me.

I smiled at the thought and fell into a dreamless sleep...

..xxooooxx..

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey, do you guys think Sakura-chan is inside? We've been waiting here for 10 minutes!" The blonde asked.

"Hn. I can feel her chakra dobe. Maybe she's still asleep." Sasuke said without any emotion with his arms crossed.

"Ugly is getting old." Sai said while leaning against the door.

"Let's just teleport ourselves inside." Kakashi suggested as he started making the handsigns.

They were in Sakura's room when they froze in their spot, eyes wide not expecting the scene before them.

The Kazekage of Suna hugging their pink haired teammate who was cuddling with an enormous white wolf.

They started to stir and it was Sakura who bolted in a sitting position, kunai in hand looking ready to kill. She relaxed when she saw that it was only team 7, Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes. I remembered what happened last night as I smiled softly at my brother.

"S-s-Sakura-chan, why were you and Gaara sleeping together?" Naruto said stiffly, trying to control his rage.

Sakura tensed. She looked at Gaara and talked to him with her mind.

_Should we tell them?_ She asked

_It's up to you Saku. _Gaara replied using his old nickname for me.

_I think it's time to reveal our secret._ Sakura finally decided.

Gaara nodded his head then turned towards team 7 who was now looking at him with murderous eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath then sighed.

" Everyone, Gaara is... my brother."

_**To be continued...**_

**Winged-angel: *whispers. So how'd yah like it?**

**Sakura: Angel-chan *says in a sing-song voice.**

**Winged-angel:* screams. I'm too young to die!**

**Naruto: We're just kidding!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**ANYWAYS PLS. REVIEW...**


	16. Whaaattt?

**Winged-angel: OOOh! I love you guys so much!*anime tears**

**Sakura: Yeah...she does... Inner angel-chan was going on and on and on about you guys.**

**Winged-angel: WAS NOT! Well anyways, I was planning on stopping this story but since i still have some readers I won't!^^,**

**Naruto: You were planning on what!**

**Winged-angel: Ahehe, uhm, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *runs away**

..xxooooxx..

_"S-s-Sakura-chan, why were you and Gaara sleeping together?" Naruto said stiffly, trying to control his rage._

_Sakura tensed. She looked at Gaara and talked to him with her mind._

_Should we tell them? She asked_

_It's up to you Saku. Gaara replied using his old nickname for me._

_I think it's time to reveal our secret. Sakura finally decided._

_Gaara nodded his head then turned towards team 7 who was now looking at him with murderous eyes._

_Sakura took a deep breath then sighed._

_" Everyone, Gaara is... my brother."_

_**End of Recap...**_

**Sakura's POV**

I took a deep breath then sighed.

_Well, here it goes._

"Everyone, Gaara is... my brother."

One minute... One minute and thirty seconds...

_Ugh! This tense atmosphere is killing me!_ I yelled in my mind.

**Well, what did you expect? That they'll go ' Wow Sakura-chan that's so cool!'** says inner sarcastically.

**Your brother is the Kazekage of Suna! Give them some time.**

_Okay okay, thanks Inner._

I looked at each one of my team mates and I would've been laughing on the floor by now if the subject isn't this serious.

**Sasuke's POV**

_That damn Kazekage! Why was he sleeping in the same bed as Sakura! I would've used chidori on him by now if he wasn't the leader of Suna. Wait, why am I getting so angry about this. Sakura is just my team mate and she could do anything she wantswith anyone._

_**That is, if they can beat Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei and me.**_ Smirks evilly.

"...Gaara is my brother."

_**and then they'll be burned- **wait, what! Her brother!_

I looked at Sakura and then at Gaara. That really surprised me and Uchiha's never get surprised.

**Sakura's POV**

I was arguing with my inner when they finally snapped out of it.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" The blonde yelled.

"Yes." I replied.

"But how can that be?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I kinda lost my memories about my past." I said the last part with grief while Gaara placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Oh." Naruto, for the fist time was at a lost of words.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked when they didn't say anything else.

"The Hokage wants Team 7 and the Kazekage in her office immediately." Sai said.

"Alright, I'll just change clothes." I replied.

When my team mates left the room I sighed, again.

"That went... well." I told Gaara and Yuki.

_They..haha.. should've seen..haha..their faces!_ Yuki said in between laughs. I was amazed he was able to keep quiet this long.

_They weren't expecting it._ Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't even say a thing Gaara-nii!" I pouted.

"What was I supposed to say?" Gaara asked clearly amused.

I huffed in response while punching his arm then went to the bathroom.

I heard a muffled 'Ow' and Yuki's laugh when I closed the bathroom door.

We went downstairs to find Team 7 sitting in my living room still looking dazed when a thought occurred in my mind.

_Gaara nii_. I looked at Gaara.

_Hm? _

_You were able to sleep last night?_

_Shukaku was calm when I was with you._ Gaara replied, smiling at the thought of being able to sleep.

"We better get going." Kakashi finally said when he noticed our presence.

"Hai."

When team 7 walked out the door I smirked at Gaara while he make the necessary hand seals to teleport us, including Yuki, to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office**

Team 7 knocked on the door to the hokage's office.

"Enter."

As they walked in they saw Gaara, Yuki and me sitting there patiently.

"How did you get here so fast!" The blonde yelled.

"Naruto!" Shishou yelled back silencing Naruto.

"I called all of you here to inform you about Sakura's attackers."

When Shishou mentioned my attackers it got all of their attention and the atmosphere turned serious.

"What did you find Hokage-sama?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Well..."

_**To be continued...**_

**Angel-chan: T_T i'm losing the spirit... I don't know if i'm going to continue the story because I can't find enough time to do it. Not to mention I forgot all of my ideas...**

**Sakura: NOOOOO! Why!**

**Anyways please review and let me know if you want me to continue this...**


	17. Found out

**Angel-chan: Hehehe… uhm… thank you for all the support you guys have given me.. SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!**

**Sakura: Yey! Angel-chan is back!**

**Sasuke: **_***Smirk**_

**Naruto: ooohh yeah! Winged-angel doesn't own Naruto!**

**..xxooooxx..**

_Hokage's office_

_Team 7 knocked on the door to the hokage's office._

_"Enter."_

_As they walked in they saw Gaara, Yuki and me sitting there patiently._

_"How did you get here so fast?" The blonde yelled._

_"Naruto!" Shishou yelled back silencing Naruto._

_"I called all of you here to inform you about Sakura's attackers."_

_When Shishou mentioned my attackers it got all of their attention and the atmosphere turned serious._

_"What did you find Hokage-sama?" Kakashi sensei asked._

_"Well..."_

_**End of recap…**_

"Sakura's attackers were high level assassins and they are only hired without meeting the people who paid them to do the job." Tsunade explained with a grave expression.

"So that means we don't have any information on who ordered the attack." Kakashi said.

"That's right." The Hokage sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Do not worry Shishou. I can defend myself besides, if these events prove to be a threat to Konoha then I will leave this place until the problem is resolved. I will not bring innocent civilians into this matter." I replied firmly.

Team 7, Shishou, Gaara and Yuki held admiring gazes after my speech but they did not like the idea of me leaving Konoha by myself.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw bright blue determined eyes.

"You're not alone in this Sakura-chan." He stated softly. I stared at Naruto and felt glad that we were placed on the same team. He always finds a way to encourage a person.

"And your brother is here and you remembered your past."

_Can I take back what I just said about Naruto? _I thought as everyone stared at him with hard gazes.

"I'm sure the attackers would get scared if they find out that the Kaze-"

"NARUTO!" I shouted making him stop.

I looked around the room and tried to sense if anyone was near when Naruto _carelessly_ blurted out my secret.

I started forming hand signs in rapid speed and casted a high-level jutsu around the Hokage's office so that no one can eavesdrop in our conversation.

Finishing the jutsu I looked at Naruto firmly.

"Naruto! You can't just carelessly shout out secret information's. You don't know if anyone's listening." I told him.

"Ahehe… Gomen Sakura-chan."

"Sakura's right Naruto, but what is Naruto talking about? You have a brother Sakura?" Shishou asked me with a curious gaze.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day. I looked at Gaara and he just nodded in reply.

"Shishou, meet my brother, Subaku no Gaara." I said as Gaara stepped forward.

The Hokage looked shocked and confused. She kept on looking between Gaara and me a couple of times.

"B-but how can that be? It was not in any records and it only states that Gaara's siblings are Temari and Kankuro." My mentor looked really troubled about this information.

"Hmm… The Hokage is right." Kakashi agreed.

"Are you sure that you are siblings by blood?" Sai asked quietly.

_This is irritating me. _I told Gaara and Yuki.

_Relax Sakura, I think it was Mom and Dad's idea to change the records._ Gaara thought back.

_So you mean that your parents planned ahead and saw the attack coming?_ Yuki said.

We looked at each other because what Yuki said made a lot of sense.

*Cough *Cough

We looked back at the other occupants of the room for we got carried away with our conversation.

"We are blood related. I know that for sure, but please don't ask any more questions. I just got my memories back." I told them in a voice devoid of any emotion.

They looked at me with questioning eyes.

_I guess I have to explain some of it._ I thought to myself.

"My memories when I was living in Suna with my real family got erased somehow and they started coming back a few days ago. They were only short flashbacks so I'm still a bit confused like you guys." I explained to them.

"Please don't tell anyone about this information and I mean _anyone."_ I said the last word firmly.

They nodded their heads.

"Okay. If that is all, you guys are dismissed." Shishou waved her hands while grabbing a hidden sake under her table.

We bowed down then teleported to the old training field of team 7.

..xxooooxx..

_Now Yuki!_ I signalled Yuki to attack.

We were having a spar and it was Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara against me and Yuki.

Yuki and I are great combinations during missions and battles so we decided to have this kind of pairings.

Jumping up into the air, Yuki's mouth started forming a sphere of silverish-blue chakra.

They prepared themselves to avoid the attack but what they didn't know was that they fell for our trick.

They dropped to the ground as the genjutsu took effect. Sasuke and Kakashi did not use their sharingan so Yuki and I took this to our advantage.

We sat down under the shades of the tree waiting for them to break the genjutsu.

Yuki snickered. _I wonder how long it would take them to realize that they're in a genjutsu._

I smiled. _Let's make a bet on who will wake up first._

_You're on!_ Yuki said for he never backs down when there's a challenge.

_1 hour later…_

_Do you have any two's? _Yuki asked who was now in human form as we're playing card games.

"Nope. Go fish."

_30 minutes later…_

_I'm boooored! Aren't they awake yet?_ Yuki complained for the thousandth time.

"No." I gritted my teeth.

A few seconds later they all started stirring and opening their eyes.

_Finally!_

_Finally!_

Yuki and I thought in unison.

_Wait. Who woke up first?_ Yuki asked.

_It was Gaara-nii so I won the bet._ I told Yuki.

_Nooo… It was Kakashi so __**I **__won the bet. _Yuki argued.

We started glaring at each other as we fought on who woke up first.

_**Normal POV**_

"Ugghhh… My head hurts. Why didn't any of you guys noticed the genjutsu!" The jinchuuriki complained.

"That was a pretty high level genjutsu Naruto and Sakura is perfect in chakra control which is needed to perform such a difficult technique." Kakashi explained.

"It took us around an hour and forty minutes to figure it out." Gaara said in a low voice.

"Hn."

"Where's ugly anyway?" Sai asked.

"NO. I WON THE BET YOU MUTT!" Sakura shouted.

The guys looked for the voice and found Sakura and Yuki glaring at each other.

"I SAID I WON! GAARA WOKE UP FIRST!"

"KAKA-SENSEI WAS TOO SLOW TO WAKE UP."

_*sweat drops._

"FINE. THEY WOKE UP AT THE SAME TIME THEN."

"Looks like Sakura and Yuki were having fun without us." Kakashi said as he ignored the insult.

"..ME!" with that Sakura started chasing Yuki around the field while the guys except for Sasuke and Sai have small smiles on their faces.

What they didn't know was that the happiness wouldn't last any longer…

_**To be continued…**_

**Sakura: YUUUKIIII ! Come back here!**

**Angel-chan: When will they stop?**

**Naruto: Hahaha. They just missed you that's all.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah right… you just want some ramen.**

**Sasuke: Dope.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a long time. Just made this in 2 hours when I read your comments today.**

**Thank you so much.**

**PLS. REVIEW.**

**JA!**


	18. Mission

**Winged-angel: Uwaaaa!**

**Naruto: What? Huh? Why?**

**Winged-angel: ooohh… nothing!**

**Sasuke: Idiots.**

**Angel-chan: Shut up or I. will. Kill. You.**

**Sakura: Angel-chan does not own Naruto!**

**..xxooooxx..**

_**Normal POV**_

_"Ugghhh… My head hurts. Why didn't any of you guys noticed the genjutsu!" The jinchuuriki complained._

_"That was a pretty high level genjutsu Naruto and Sakura is perfect in chakra control which is needed to perform such a difficult technique." Kakashi explained._

_"It took us around an hour and forty minutes to figure it out." Gaara said in a low voice._

_"Hn."_

_"Where's ugly anyway?" Sai asked._

_"NO. I WON THE BET YOU MUTT!" Sakura shouted._

_The guys looked for the voice and found Sakura and Yuki glaring at each other._

_"I SAID I WON! GAARA WOKE UP FIRST!"_

_"KAKA-SENSEI WAS TOO SLOW TO WAKE UP."_

_*sweat drops._

_"FINE. THEY WOKE UP AT THE SAME TIME THEN."_

_"Looks like Sakura and Yuki were having fun without us." Kakashi said as he ignored the insult._

_"..ME!" with that Sakura started chasing Yuki around the field while the guys except for Sasuke and Sai have small smiles on their faces._

_What they didn't know was that the happiness wouldn't last any longer…_

_**End of recap…**_

_Hokage's Office_

"You have a mission." As soon as those words left Shishou's I went back to my emotionless façade.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yuki and I were summoned this morning to report to the Hokage's office. Surprisingly enough, all of us arrived on time, ESPECIALLY KAKSHI-SENSEI!

Well, this would be their first mission since they came back so I guess they're excited.

"You will escort a noble man back to Lightning Country. He requested Konoha to protect him until he reaches his destination. This mission is A-rank even though Naruto and Sasuke are still genin." At the last part Tsunade Shishou smirked.

"You don't have to rub it in Baa-chan." Naruto said, depressed about the fact that they're getting left behind.

"Dismissed. You have two hours to prepare."

_Sakura's Apartment_

Sigh.

_Weapon's scroll… Check_

_Kunai's, Katana… Check_

_Medic kit… Check_

_Family Locket… Check (check chapter 10, one of the gifts she received)_

"Well, that's about it." I felt Gaara behind me so I turned around.

"Mission?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a week and a half." Then it suddenly came to me that Gaara is only staying for one more week.

I looked at him with eyes full of tears. I felt my heart breaking. I just remembered some of my past, found out we're related, then I have to leave for a mission shortening our time together. I want to stay with him.

"Sakura." Gaara said with a sad smile.

I hugged him tightly, "I don't want us to be separated again."

He hugged back while whispering, "We'll see each other soon."

"But-"

"Sigh. I'll be busy the whole week anyways. Tsunade and I have to attend some meetings." He explained to me with a bittersweet expression.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I looked down as my vision started to become blurry with tears.

"No, it's see you soon." Gaara replied softly.

I took a deep breath as I remembered that I trained after all these years to become strong physically, mentally and emotionally. I am no longer the cry-baby Sakura of the past. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah, see you soon Gaara-nii." I hugged him one last time.

"I'll try to visit more often." He promised me as he disappeared with his sand.

_Sakura, are you alright?_ I heard Yuki ask

_Yeah, are you ready for the mission?_

_Aa._ Yuki said in a worried voice.

With that we disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and appeared by the gates leading out of Konoha.

..xxooooxx..

After about twenty minutes Sasuke, Sai and Naruto appeared leaving Kakashi-sensei and the man we're escorting.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto." I greeted him back with a nod. He looked disappointed since I replied without any emotions.

A couple more minutes passed then Kakashi-sensei arrived with our client.

He was young, about twenty six years old with messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He looks… normal.

Well, if I was any other girl I'd say he's H-O-T, but I'm not any other girl.

He looked at the boys with impassive eyes but when his gaze landed on me, it glinted with an emotion I became accustomed with. _Lust._

_Disgusting._

Yuki saw the look in his eyes and started planning ways to torture him.

"This is Fuchida Yuuto, the noble man we're going to escort back to lightning country." Kakashi-sensei introduced him lazily.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" The blonde introduced.

"Sai."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura and this is Yuki. Nice to meet you Fuchida-san." I told him politely.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Fuchida Yuuto replied with a flirty voice which made everyone stiffen.

Yuki growled and bared his fangs at him as the other members of team 7 tried to hold their anger back.

_Great, here we go again. Good thing Gaara-nii's not here or else he'd be dead._ I thought while still keeping my façade in check.

"Let's get going." I told them before they can even start troublesome things. _I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru._ Sigh.

..xxooooxx..

I felt Yuuto walk beside me and start up a conversation, which I wasn't listening to.

I'd rather do an S-ranked mission than do _this._ Well good thing our first stop is in Yugakure, the hidden Hot Springs village. Ah, finally I can relax!

I was too busy thinking that I forgot all about the man walking beside me, who was planning on doing something he'll regret for the rest of this journey, or should I say for the rest of his life.

_With Team 7_

"Aghhh! Why is that guy so close to Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained while pulling on his blonde locks.

Kakashi sighed as he closed his Icha icha paradise book. "Naruto, as much as I would like to torture him with you guys, we can't since this is a mission."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. He wanted to place that Fuchida guy in one of his genjutsu's but that would be out of his character.

"Teme!"

"Idiots, looks like our client is getting too comfortable." Sai pointed out.

The guys of Team 7 looked at what Sai is talking about that made everything about _clients, mission, hold back, don't kill_, disappear because right in front of their eyes, Fuchida Yuuto's hand started rising from his side and stopped near Sakura's rear. Before any of them could beat up the guy, something happened.

_Back to Sakura_

I felt Yuki's tense form and Team 7's gazes behind my back when I finally noticed what the guy beside me is trying to do.

_**Teach this guy a lesson**_**. **I heard inner Sakura's menacing voice.

_Aa, I will and when I'm done with him, he'll regret being born in this world._ I thought sadistically.

Before he can even touch me, I grabbed his wrist and pinned him on a tree with a kunai to his neck.

"Ah, Fuchida-san. What were you trying to do?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

Thinking that I was okay with it he replied flirtatiously while wagging his eyebrows, "You know what I was trying to do."

"Oh, yes. I know what you were trying to do." _Stupid man, he forgot about the kunai that can end his life. Oh well, this would be fun._

"And I suggest you _**stop **_before I decide to use you as my target practice for my kunai's or I can also make you Yuki's chew toy." I told him with a sweet voice while adding venom to every torture I suggested.

His eyes widened as he finally understood his situation and felt the powerful aura of the kunoichi before him.

"If you still don't understand what I'm saying then how about I let you meet the guys who tried to do what you did and failed miserably, _**in the hospital**_."

He gulped.

"Oh! I forgot about this one guy who ended up six feet under the ground. I'm sure he'll give you great advice." I told him with that honey tone voice.

When I ended my speech he was shivering from fright but then he regained his composure and replied.

"Feisty aren't we?" He was smirking when released my grasp on him.

_Tch. Stubborn. If that's how he wants to play, so be it._

I saw Yuki and Team 7 wanting to tear his head off, maybe I should let them.

"Hmm. We should rest for a while. I'll just go for a walk." I grinned evilly that wiped the smirk off his face.

I looked at Team 7 and Yuki as I said, "He's all yours, don't kill him though." They smirked as I walked away.

When I was a few meters away, I heard screaming and some evil laughter. I came back after 5 minutes to find a much shaken noble man and satisfied _overprotective idiots._

..xxooooxx..

We were already on our way back to Konoha since we finished the mission three days early. After Fuchida Yuuto was lectured (tortured to be exact) there weren't anything that went wrong during the travel to lightning country.

We now traveled through the trees, which was a lot faster than walking since Yuuto was not a ninja, when I felt foreign presence coming towards us.

I raised my hand to signal the others to stop.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously as the others looked at me with questioning gazes.

"Yuki." I looked at Yuki to see him sniffing the air.

_Two on the east, three on the west, one coming from the north and two on the south._ He told me.

Their chakra's were masked very well which means that they are trying to sneak up on us.

My eyes widened, "AMBUSH!" I alerted my teammates when two kunai's with explosive tags landed on the branch we're on.

We jumped just in time as it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, we were surrounded by shinobi's wearing plain black cloaks.

_Ah damn._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Tada! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! **_

_**When I read my story again I thought it was kinda lame! **_

_**Sakura: No it isn't!**_

_**Angel-chan: I thought it was kinda childish though.**_

_**Naruto: Don't listen to her! JUST REVIEW! HAHA**_

_**Ja! ^_^**_


	19. Ambushed

**Angel-chan: Okay guys… I might change the pairing soon since this story pretty much became a Sakura-centric one... : )**

**Sakura: Chaa! We're awesome like that!**

**Sasuke: *Sulking* **_**Since he's no longer the main pairing.**_

**Naruto: So I can be Sakura-chan's partner?**

**Gaara: Back off… *Growls**

**Angel-chan: Hehe I don't own Naruto!**

**..xxooooxx..**

_We now traveled through the trees, which was a lot faster than walking since Yuuto was not a ninja, when I felt foreign presence coming towards us. _

_I raised my hand to signal the others to stop._

"_What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously as the others looked at me with questioning gazes._

"_Yuki." I looked at Yuki to see him sniffing the air._

_Two on the east, three on the west, one coming from the north and two on the south. He told me._

_Their chakra's were masked very well which means that they are trying to sneak up on us._

_My eyes widened, "AMBUSH!" I alerted my teammates when two kunai's with explosive tags landed on the branch we're on._

_We jumped just in time as it exploded. _

_When the smoke cleared, we were surrounded by shinobi's wearing plain black cloaks._

_Ah damn._

_**End of recap…**_

This is not good.

I checked around to find my teammates unscathed but we were surrounded by the cloaked shinobi's.

"What do you want?" I asked in a monotone voice giving nothing away.

"Haruno Sakura." One of them said in the same emotionless voice.

I was not surprised that they know my name since I'm in every bingo book in all the countries.

"Hey! How do you know Sakura-chan!" The dobe shouted.

I sighed. One of the things in being a shinobi is that you don't, _don't,_ give any information away.

I saw something shiny from the corner of my eyes heading towards Naruto. I trust him enough to know that he would be able to sense it but when the kunai was a foot away from his body I doubted my decision. I want to see my old team-mates fight for real.

_Didn't you fight them already?_ Yuki asked when he read my thoughts.

_Aa. I did, but they weren't fighting as how they would against enemies._ I explained to him.

When the kunai made contact with his body he gasped and fell forwards, motionless. The next second he poofed away creating a huge cloud of white smoke that covered the area. I searched for the others to find them gone from their spots.

I smirked. _ Now this would be interesting._

I jumped on a branch high enough to see the fight while masking my chakra with Yuki beside me.

_Let's see how their team work improved throughout the years._

From the left side came ink snakes trapping two of the ninjas followed by a barrage of shurikens hitting vital spots that easily killed them. Blonde hair moved from the right followed by three more clones creating a sphere of blue chakra, hitting two more ninjas that fell to the ground.

The smoke was slowly clearing when two giant fireballs hit the remaining ninjas left.

_I guess they work better as a team than before._

I suddenly felt a small pang of hurt when I remembered that I wasn't a part of that team but quickly brushed it away.

**I warned you Sakura.** I heard inner say.

_It's nothing. I haven't been with them for years so things change._ After replying to inner I looked backed at the battle to find my old team standing with satisfied looks. Since we didn't encounter any ninjas on our mission I guess they're glad to finally get some action.

"Che. That was so easy!" The jinchuuriki container said.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"What was that teme!"

"Where's ugly?" Sai's question got everyone's attention.

But I was too busy checking the area to answer them. They were killed without putting much of a fight in less than a minute which pretty much screamed suspicious.

I closed my eyes to sense anything out of place when I noticed the same chakra infused kunai that attacked me when I was meditating in the clearing (chapter 14) without an explosion tag but this was coated with genjutsu so no one would notice until the last second and that was all that I need.

I grabbed four of my kunai's and infused them with my chakra as I aimed it to divert the kunai's that could end my team mate's lives. It moved ten times faster than a normal kunai would and deflected the weapons making Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai snap their heads towards the direction of the sound.

Moving out of my hiding spot I stood in front of my comrades.

"I guess it's my turn to have some fun ne?" I smirked.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?" The kyuubi jinchuuriki asked but I decided to ignore his questions and stay on alert.

_Yuki._

_Gomen Sakura, but I cannot pin point the location of the enemy. They're hiding it pretty well._

He sounded disgruntled with the fact that he can't find the enemy like he usually does. Well no one can blame him since he is the best tracker in Konoha and this ninja was able beat him where he's good at.

_That's okay Yuki. I guess we'll have to find him in a more… unusual way. Watch my back for me._

Before I closed my eyes in concentration I saw Yuki nod and heightened his awareness even more. I tried to use my senses like I did in the clearing and become one with nature. Doing this was becoming easier for me as I practice every day and after three seconds everything around me came to life in my mind.

_The leaves…_

_The ground…_

_The wind…_

_THERE!_

About five hundred meters from their spot on a branch hidden by the leaves was someone who was masking his chakra expertly.

_Hmm… It seems he has a massive amount of chakra and judging by the way he was able to get past Yuki's senses he is strong too._

Quickly making hand signs that not even the sharingan could copy she sent one of the jutsu's she created to where the ninja is.

Deadly Cherry Blossoms that were infused with chakra moved with lethal speed and accuracy towards the shinobi but when it was a meter away from its target he vanished into thin air.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"He escaped."

"Who escaped ugly?"

"The person who planned this whole attack." I replied as I inspected the cloaked shinobi's. My eyes widened a fraction but hid it immediately with ease. "It seems he was only playing with us since these ninja's were long dead and was being controlled like a puppet during your fight with them."

"WHAT! So that means only one person is behind this?" Naruto, for the first time, understood instantly.

"Hai. We better go back to Konoha and report this to Tsunade-sama." I face the direction heading towards Konoha and jumped to the tress with my teammates close behind.

_**To be continued…**_

**Angel-chan: YOSH! It's been so long again… GOMEN!**

**Sakura: *sigh. That's okay angel-chan we'll go easy with your punishment this time.**

**Angel-chan: NANI! **

**Naruto: PLEEASEEE REVVIIIEEEWWW!**

**Tell me if you guys liked it and I might just go with a sakura-centric story or go to Itasaku… : ))**

**Just say if you have any requests or complaints and I'll see what I can do heeeheee..**

**Thanks**

**JA!~~~~**


	20. NOTICE

**Hello everyone! I have news and im not sure if it's a good one! I'm sorry but I will rewrite this story… Too many loopholes and such.. and I kind of lost the path of the story…  
So I will start my story from when Sakura is a genin to cover more of her past and to explain it more thoroughly… I will start this new project soon! Thank you for all of your support so far and I will try to make it better! See you guys soon!  
-winged-angel21**


End file.
